Zero's White Demon(on hold)
by jy24
Summary: After 100 years after the Holy War,the only young exorcist that was cursed to live for all eternity.He felt lonely and would do anything just to be belong to somewhere;a noble that lived all her life being teased at for not being able to perform any single magic.On the day of the summoning,she hoped to summon something that no one was able to summon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

100 years had passed since the end of the Holy War.100 years had passed since the death of the Millenium Earl which brought the end of the creation of Akumas and its the place that once stood the tower of the Black Order now being replaced by broken ruins and crumpled pillars,not a single life can be the Noahs had died in that war and so were all the exorcists that fought in that war…

All but one lived.

The first and last of his kind; an exorcist and a Noah,all in a single body.A combination that was thought impossible, fought in that hash war and emerged victory,but at what price?The lost of both of his 'family' that helped him from both side?Being immortal and must forever live for all eternity in despair?Being alone forever? Even he doesn't know the answer,or doesn't want to know.

And for 100 years had he travelled around the world searching for the remaining Akumas that weren't battling in the war or had ran off.A lonely journey he had took;that teen that always wear a smile on his face even when the going gets tough for he always stick to what his foster father had taught him: "Don't stop walking,keep moving forward".

After 100 years and with all the Akumas taken care of,he still had not stop walking he is afraid that once he does,all of his past,the memories of all the people that had died so that he could defeat the Earl will soon come and haunt felt lonely after walking for so long,and there is only 2 other people he could talk being a golden golem that flies around him and sometimes nibbles his the other being another person that occupies the same body with him.

As much as this saddens him,he had to keep if it means travel across the entire globe again and again for all eternity.

' **My dear nephew,how long has it been since the last time you smile?'** the Noah inside of him asked even though he already knew the answer.

'For a while,I guess,'the eternal young teen reply in his mind as he walk across the street of Japan,wondering aimlessly with his golem safely sleeping in his pocket at on his so long,he had changed slightly on his usual to that of his old exorcist uniform,but without the crest and the colour was slightly dark blue.

' **You know,you could always make new friends at this much as it pains me to see you being lonely,it hurts much more that you stopped smilling.'** His adopted uncle suggested to him with a little sympathy in his voice inside his head.

'I'm fine,Uncle Neah,'the young man reply,putting on a small smile on his face , 'See?Now I'm smilling.'

' **You force it,didn't you?'** Neah said unhappily in his mind.

The white haired young man didn't blamed his uncle for that,he doesn't know why he had stopped because that he had nothing left to do in this the knowledge the world has to offered were already learned by him,as he had a lot of time to spare between fighting Akumas and paying debts left by his master.

And now,he wish more than anything that he would go back to the time where he could be with the people he called 'family' and wish more than anything that he could be with his friends,and that everything was the way it was back at the Black missed the fun his friends,he missed arguing with his friend and more importantly,he missed to be belong to ,he belongs to nowhere but the only place left that he could call home.

The youth was still deep in thought that he didn't realized that he had wondered into a dark alley in the middle of the was about to summon the gate of the Ark to send him back until he felt something that he had never felt before.

'Neah?Do you feel that?'the youth asked mentally.

' **Yes,I is not right,'** If Neah said things liked that,it usually means that it was not good.

Then out of the blue,a light green portal the shape of a disc appeared in the middle of the youth felt tempting to touch it,but also he felt fear.

'Neah,do you think that….it is some kind of a portal?'he mentally asked his uncle.

' **It does seems like it,why don't you give it a try and we'll see what happen.'** Neah answered rather makes it uneasy for the young man.

'If anything happens to me,you get it too.'

' **Oh,but I'm curious to know~'** the Noah of Recreation and Destruction,also known as 'The Musicin',answered melodically which annoys the white youth.

With no second thoughts,he reached his right hand out to touch the portal glowed brightly and pulled him in,leaving without a single trance behind.

All the youth remembered after he had touched the portal was that it was so bright that he had shut his eyes tightly and then he heard a loud explosion which covered the whole area in had just landed on soft grass that broke his landing from that loud explosion,and he thought that he must have been teleported to some kind of a as the smoke clears out,he realized that he was not on some random field;he saw many people wearing cloaks and seemed to be a lot younger than he was(younger than how he looks and not how old he really was).

Soon,he saw a young girl that was just few feet away from him and her hair is entirely kind as he could be,he went over to the young girl and helped her to get she got up,he bowed lightly towards her with his left hand placed above his heart.

"My name …is Allen Walker,and what would your name be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Halkeginia in Tristian Academy, a short and pink-haired girl named Louise Valliere had just finished her last class of the day before retire to her dorm room. On the way back, she bumped into another of her class peers named Kirche, who was also her family long rival.

"Oh look! It's Louise the Zero! I wonder how class went?" Kirche teased, she knew what happened; she was there when Louise was asked by the teacher to perform a simply spell right infront of the class. As always, Louise failed and manages to blow up the class! Nothing goes the way Louise wanted.

"I almost forgot," Louise snapped back to reality when Kirche speak up. "Tomorrow is the Familiar Spiritual Summoning, have you prepare to meet your new familiar, or greeted by the smokes of your explosions?" Louise was pratically steaming in rage inside her head. She was a short-tempered one but Kirche's teasing just made it worst.

"I SHOW YOU THAT I CAN SUMMON THE MOST POWERFUL FAMILIAR THAT ANY MAGE COULD EVER DREAM OF, KIRCHE!" After the outbust, Louise retreated back to her room. Leaving behind her were a laughing Kirche and a friend of Kirche, Tabitha, a bookworm.

In her room, she regretted for that dare she made. She wasn't good at any magic spells and she made a bet, she hopes that she really summon something so that she won't be left with embarressment.

'Everyone thinks so low of me, but I'll show them during the summoning that I can also do magic like everyone can,' Louise thought to herself before drifting to sleep in her soft bed, dreaming about what her familiar would be.

The day had arrived, every second year students gather around the school field with Professor Cobalt standing before a circle that he had drawn earlier. He then proceed the instructions to the students before he watches them perform the ritual. Louise was still worrying about what she'll summon and before she knew it, everyone had finished their ritual.

"Has everyone finish their summoning?" Professor Cobalt asked loudly, making sure of things.

"Not quite, professor. Louise is the only one left!" Kirche called out in from the crowd. By her side was her very own familiar, a fire salamander. She was quite proud of it and named it 'Flame'.

Suddenly as soon as Kirche finished speaking, all the students laughed and teased Louise.

"That Louise the Zero couldn't do simply magic, let alone a summoning!"

"I bet she will make another explosion!"

"She'll sommon nothing, that's for certain!"

Professor Cobalt demanded silence and asked Louise to perform the ritual. Louise then took a deep breath and stood out and infront of the summoning circle. She bravely took her wand out and began chanting.

"My familiar that lives somewhere in this world, come forth to me!" She chanted but nothing happen. The others started to laugh and the teasing started again. Then she started chanting again but this time, it was different.

"My divine, beautiful ,wise and powerful servant, heed my call. I wish for my servant at the bottom of my heart. Answer my guildance and appear!" As soon as she said that, the sky turned dark and thunder could be heard. Everyone started to be impressed until….

BOOM!

The field was suddenly surrounded by thick smoke, all the impression of a good start of the year vanished into thin air for poor Louise. Again she had cause yet another explosion, all her hopes of showing everyone that she too could use magic all flushed away by the incident of hers.

As the smoke slowly fainting away, a figure was seen standing up from the circle. Everyone couldn't see clearly what it was but knew that the figure could see them. Louise rubbed her eyes as she couldn't believe it, she actually summoned something. Then she could clearly see what the figure was and was shocked at sight!

Standing on the circle was a teen slightly taller than Kirche, he has soft white hair and pale skin. He was wearing a long dark blue coat with a hood and a scary red tattoo was on the left side of his face and over his eye, above the tattoo was an upside-down pentagram and the tattoo ends near his lower without the tattoo, he looks like an angle with those pale skin of his.

Unaware of what was going on, Louise suddenly made eye contact with the white teen who stood there for a few moments before walking towards her. He smiled at her warmly and Louise sworn that she had never seen any smile that warm before. The teen helped her to get up before he puts his right hand over his heart and slightly bow down towards her and smiled.

"My name….is Allen Walker, and what would your name be?" He asked politely using the same language as they were using and smiled at her. For a moment, everything stood still. Louise, too surprised to even react to the albino teen with silver eyes. So innocent, so pure and yet so old. His eyes looked as if they have seen eveything. But his looks tells otherwise, so young and so pure that seems that not a hint of darkness. But looks can be deceiving, especially that his hands were covered with white gloves and were hidden within those long sleeves of his coat. Louise doesn't know why would he conceal them….yet.

"Look! Louise just summoned a plebeian!" Someone shouted out from the crowd, breaking the silent. Then, everyone started the teasing again. Others stated that since she can't use magic, she hired a plebeian to come to do the act. But they were commanded to be silent by their professor. Only did Louise realised that her familiar is nothing more than a human! Humiliation strikes back.

"Ahem, Louise. Please continue the ritual." Prof. Cobalt said, merely gesturing to Louise new familiar. Louise couldn't believe what he just said, she then asked to re-do the summoning but only to be lectured by Prof. Cobalt on the tradition of the summoning and it would stain the long practise of the ritual.

' **They sure took their time, considering they mistaken you for a commoner."** The voice of his uncle in his mind spoke out in annoyance.

'Seems that way, and I think that little girl is the one who had summoned me the way, where is here?' Allen mentally asked.

' **Don't know. With kids dressed as wizards, buildings like castles and speaking in French, my guess is we're in another world.'**

'Thank you for stating the obvious, uncle.' Allen sarcastically replies. He too already knows that fact when he first landed there.

' **Anything for my dearest nephew~,'** Neah played along.

Then Allen saw the pink-haired girl walk up to him with a slightly embarressed expression. The girl signaled him to knee down and that was what he did, confusingly. The little girl took her wand out and starting to chant something.

"I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, humbly bless this being to be my familiar." After she tabbed on Allen's forehead with the wand, she went over to kiss him! Allen was statled by the sudden movement, and Neah was screaming in anger that the girl that they only met liked, few minutes kissed his beloved nephew.(Not that Louise know that there was another person occupying inside Allen's mind.)

After she pulled away, Allen felt a burning sensation on the left side of his face at where his scar is located. After going there so much, a little burn doesn't hurt him. The rune appeared on his scar and it was written sideways, it was as if the scar was reacting towards the rune and thus, merging with it. After the light died out, the rune was coloured in light emerald while the scar is still red.(Still unknown to everyone that it is in fact a scar and not a tattoo.)

"Louise, may I take a look at your familiar's rune," the bald professor asked and Louise nodded. Before Allen showed it to him, he saw the looks in the man's eyes and immediately knew who the man was but Allen doesn't wasn't to say anything.

Allen gave a sad smile before showing his rune, confusing everyone even further. Cobalt wasn't fully aware of it and was too occupy with the rune. When he was done, Cobalt turned and saw Allen's eyes. Cobalt felt a sudden chill when he thought he saw malice gold eyes instead of kind silver eyes for a bief second. Quickly dismissing it as an illusion, he dimissed the class and walks away in a quick manner as if fear has taken over him. Those golden eyes, what were they? Cobalt wonders as he went to do a research on how Louise managed to summoned a human as a familiar.

By then it was already sunset, everyone went back to their dorm room for the night. Louise led Allen to her small room located in one of the towers around the academy; the whole school was freaking huge for him to examine alone. Allen mentally noted that whenever he was left alone, he would let Timcampy out and help him map the place.

Finally settling down, Allen was exhausted and was ready to retire for the night until…

' **Is she doing what I think she's doing?'** Neah suddenly popped the question which made Allen look at Louise's direction. What he saw reminded too much of what his old master would die for.

Louise was shamelessly taking off her cloths and threw them at Allen's face, she was acting as if he wasn't there at all! Allen suddenly felt that the need to speak up before things get too awkward.

"Louise? It is not very polite to change infront of someone you just met, and a male for that matter." Allen tries reason to stop her from continuing but only to face her angry facial expression.

"You will address me as 'Master' and not my name, familiar. And as my familiar, it is your duty to fufill every command that are given to you by me. And now," Louise then dumped all the cloths at him, "wash them, dry them and prepare them for me in the morning. Do wake me up early tomorrow morning or there'll be no food for you. Understood?"

Allen sweatdropped while Neah was cursing and wanting to teach that brat a lesson. Allen mentally told his uncle that atleast Louise won't leave him debts to pay like Master Cross. Oh, how he wanted to get revenge on his former master for all the troubles that man costed him.

"Understood, Master Valliere!" Allen faked his cheerfull voice to hide his earlier anger and smiled before leaving with Louise's laundry out to the door, leaving Louise without her knowing what he really wanted to do next.

' **Finally free from that nuisance, and what a terrible excuse to be a master for my perfect nephew.'** Neah said while adding that it was pathetic that the students here need their wands to perform magic. The Noah can cast anything they want with just imagining it or just waving their hand.

'Yeah, _the_ only Noah left. Gosh, I felt quite lonely just thinking about it. I'm grateful that you are still with me, uncle.' Allen finally confess and it took him 100 years just to gather the courage to say that!

' **Has my sweet nephew confessing his love to his great and awesome uncle? Oh I have never felt so happy in my life,'** Neah exclaimed loudly in Allen's mind. Neah can be over dramatic sometimes, Allen thought.

After letting Timcampy out to map the place, Allen continue the journey in looking for a place to wash the laundry when unexpectedly he came across two students chatting in one of the hallways. He also noticed that the cape colour are different so maybe they were different grades, but one thing was obvious was that the male student was flirting with the female student.

'And another reminder of Master Cross, why must I go through with this?' Allen thought all the thing that Cross did back in the past. Seriously, can't he atleast get some slack? As Allen was walking past by them, the one in black cape called out to him and rudefully addressed him as a mere commoner.

"Who are you to disturb two nobles like us in the middle of a very important discussion, commoner?" Yep, much like Master Cross's attitude. Thought Allen as he turned and simply smiles at them.

"Don't mind me, nobles. I was merely passing by and happened to stumble upon you two." Allen acted innocently later extended his right hand, "How rude of me for not introducing myself. Allen Walker, a newly summoned familiar of Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere." He bowed slightly as if he did this kind of thing many times. In which he did during his stay in London as a butler for a noble that time as he try to hide from the Vatican who were stubbornly refusing to let something so rare and immortal to get away.

'Damn those guys, can't they get a life of their own?' Allen mentally cursed the people of the Vatican while his uncle agrees with him with a sigh.

"The human familiar that Louise the Zero summoned? So it is true," the girl in brown cape exclaimed surprisingly.

"Pay no attention to him, Katie. He's just a commoner after all. While I, Guiche de Grammont, have more to say about your delicious cooking," the guy named Guiche proclaimed and gained back the attention of the young girl. Allen just shrugged and continued on his way.

' **Annoying little brat,'** Neah spat.

'Every world has their own version of… 'that' kind of guy,'

' **Though it is appreciated that the boy doesn't get in the way….'** Neah stopped for a moment before a scrowl that only Allen could hear, **'…great, another pair of love birds by a beautiful fountain.'** With a sarcastic tone, he let out a sight before telling Allen to wake him up when it is all over and went to sleep. Sometimes, Allen envy his uncle.

"It is like a dream that I can be alone with you, Kirche. A beautiful dream," Allen heard that and saw another pair siting on the edge of a fountain. The only difference from the ones earlier was that one of them was wearing a purple cape while the other was wearing a black cape. The student with the purple cape was pulling the girl in black cape closely, which reminds Allen too much of his time when he was brought up by Master Cross. Except that they both have darker skin, but that fact stands little to stop Allen from thinking about his former Master.

"Tonight, we'll just end with a fever," the female student really knows how to use words to attract males, which made Allen feel uneasy. Surely, Master will do anything for someone like her. Allen thought before approaching them to ask direction, atleast they were not so arrogant as that Guiche guy. After he greeted them, he asked that where he could find a place to wash laundry. They looked at him for a few moments and stared at him awkwardly. Allen was sweating from the staring until a voice broke the silence.

"Hmm, aren't you the one that Louise the Zero summoned as her familiar?" the boy asked, Allen was still in the dark about this whole 'Louise the Zero' thing but he'll find out….eventually.

"Yeah, you're that plebeian familiar Louise summoned. What are you doing this late at night?" the girl, named Kirche, asked and Allen was wondering that were they even listening to what he just said.

"Yes, I am Master Valliere's new familiar and my name is Allen Walker. And I was wondering where can I wash these," asked nicely with his ever cheerful smile on his face to hide the fact that he felt annoyed. The two students looked at him, then the laundry he was carrying within his right arm then each other. Out of the blue, they started laughing, saying that Louise was too lazy to even ask one of the school maid to wash them. They pointed the way and Allen thanked them before walking away, but he was pratically running away from those two who couldn't stop laughing.

"By the way, why is he hiding his left arm? It was as if he didn't want anyone to see it," the male student asked and only did they stopped.

"You're right, my love. It is very strange… and mysterious too," Kirche stated with a smile before she went over to him closely again, "but we'll worry about that later. Shall we continue?"

'Now there's a female version of Master Cross,' Allen was feeling more irritated by the minute, but all that died down when he finally got out into the school ward. He look around and found just the place to do the job, he was about to went over there until someone bumped into him from behind.

"OH!" Allen heard before turning around to see a young woman wearing a maid's uniform on the ground, she looks more asian than anyone he had met in the school ground. Maybe she came from a different country?

"I'm sorry that I didn't see you there. Here, let me help you," Allen said and using his covered left hand to effortlessly, shocking the maid of how strong he was. The maid, feeling embarressed apologies to him about how clumsy she was.

"Not to worry, I really don't mind at all. My name is Allen Walker by the way, what is yours?" He asked and the maid said that her name is Siesta and she works as one of the school's maid, then she asked him why would a noble do laundry when there are maids to do that.

"Well…..you see, I'm not a noble. I just got summoned by anoble to be her familiar," Siesta's eyes widen when she listens to his explaination.

"Oh, so you're that familiar that everyone are talking about. So it really is true," Siesta exclaimed but then her eyes narrowed toward the laundry that Allen carried. "As an apology, I'll help you to wash your master's cloths. It is after all my job as a school maid," she quicky took them and wash them, much to Allen's surprised. She does sound like Lenalee, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Tell me, Allen." Siesta's question snapped Allen back to reality, "Where are you from?"

Allen thought for a while, he couldn't tell her that he was from another world. So he had to lie a bit just to keep things safe.

"A place far far away from here, which is a good thing because there are certain things… happening," he lied with a bit of truth at the last part. Before they knew it, they were talking for hours about all the things here in Tristian Academy and the other country (mostly was Siesta talking, Allen just listens).

The laundry were done and dried, and dawn was just few hours away. They then parted ways, saying that they'll meet again for more talk.

"It is nice to have someone to talk to. See ya, Allen," Siesta waved before disappeared into the school. Allen then made his way to Louise's room, holding those neatly done laundry with his right hand.

Talking with Siesta made Allen feel better since his last conversation with someone normally was a long time ago. Another nostalgic feeling surfaces, but Allen was glad that he had found someone like Lenalee here in this new world. He looked up and saw the two moons, one small while the other was big. He stated that it was a beautiful night, before walking back in.

Morning came and Louise was still sleeping deeply when someone shook she until she opens her eyes, what she saw was a blurred image of white with two pools of silver. When she regain her senses, she saw Allen shaking her with only his right hand.

"Who are you?" It was the only thing that came out of her mouth before the white teen slightly rubbed her hair, stating that she is cute when she does that. "Wa….wait! You shouldn't treat your master like that! Show some respect, familiar!" Louise finally remembers and was sulking on why she can't get anything awesome like a dragon or a griffin. She wasn't done with her sulking when she suddenly notice that Allen had gone to get a chair to stand on one leg and then balance himself on top of it with his right hand, which he then do push-ups on top of it! It shocked Louise to no end that she was speechless that he does it quickly and effortlessly when he did 5,000 of it in just 10 minutes. (P.S. he had trained himself to push through his limits for the past 100 years, he was feeling too bored with normal push-ups.)

' **Oi! Stop staring at my beloved nephew, brat!'** Neah cried but knew that Louise can't hear him. **'Good morning, Allen ~'** greeted Neah with a melodious tone. Allen greeted back and was wondering where Timcampy went since last night, because his little golem hasn't return to him.

"Master, isn't it time for breakfast?" Allen, done with his workout, politely smiled and handed her clean cloths for the day, including her undies in which Allen was glad that he wore gloves and had trained to be a butler in his early years. He turned and waited for Louise to change but she was looking at him as if she was expecting something from him, Allen knew what it was and was hoping that she does it herself.

' **She isn't thinking straight, is she?'** Neah, as always, stating the obvious and Allen, sweatdropped as the minutes past.

"Familiar, change me." Louise ordered and Allen just facepalmed. He knew it in the beginning when she was staring at him, he really needs to help this girl to be independent. Reluctanly, he dressed her and she was astonished on how he does it nicely and quickly in a neat manner. After he was finished, he opens the door and Louise led the way to get breakfast for the both of them.

It was a silent walk through the school that only Louise realised that it was way too early for student to be awake at this hour, but the look on her familiar's face told her that there is a reason why. Then a deafening and rumbling noises were heard, Louise was wondering on how was it possible that that kind of loudness can be made. Allen sheepishly smiled at her and she was shocked at this fact that it was her familiar's stomach!

Luckily they made it to the hall and saw that no one was around, only waitresses greeted them. Louise went to a seat and Allen did his duty as her familiar/butler, later asking what he'll be eating. Louise pointed onto the floor which revealed a plate with a bread on it, much to Allen's dismay.

"Only nobility are allow to sit on the table and dine in this hall, familiars are suppose to wait outside until their master finished their meal. Today I made an exception for you to eat here, be grateful for that." Louise said before she say her prayers.

' **WHY. YOU. BRAT!'** if Allen hadn't stop Neah from taking over his body, Louise might be in a more 'tighter' situation. Allen picks the plate up and without a second wasted he swallowed it down, then he asked for permission to go to the kitchen.

"There is something that I need to do in there, I won't be long," Allen stated his reasons and Louise granted his request with a hint of annoyance before dismissing him. Louise was deep in thought about what she was going to do today and she hasn't finish her meal when Allen came back few minutes later, claming that he was done.

"Master, we better leave before someone else comes in," his suggestion made Louise nervouse for some reason but before she could even ask, a scream interupted them from the kitchen!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE PREPARED MEALS FOR THE STUDENTS!? EVEN THE STORAGE IS EMPTY? WHERE DID ALL THE SUPPLIES GO?!"

That was enough to convince Louise to leave with her familiar, not before he drowned her leftovers. They managed to run out from the hall with no one suspecting anything, passing by few students before they made it to the school ward. But still not far enough for not hearing the shocked cries of students whose meals disappeared.

"Seriously, how could you eat all that within few minutes? Not to mention the supplies for the other meals as well," Louise had overcome the exhaustion from all the running and later question her familiar who only smiles at her shyly.

"I need to eat a lot to maintain my…health," Allen answered carefully, not wanting to reveal anything about his Innocence to her yet. Then something caught his attention, there were students wearing black cape same as Louise gathering and were having tea with their animals as Allen dudded 'familiars'.

"Master, what are they doing over there?" He asked as he pointed that direction. Louise took one look and her expression became annoyed.

"All second year students have a day off today, we're suppose to communicate with our freshly summoned familiar." Louise explained and when she turned, she saw Allen smiling sweetly at her. Louise knew what he was indicating, but she really doesn't want to be seen with a plebeian. "Familiar, go get me some tea. I'll find a table," Allen totally got the message; Louise was not in the mood to bond with him. He did as he was told and went looking for it.

' **Allen, that girl really needs to learn a thing or two about manners,'** Neah was clearly not in the same page as Allen, even they shared the same body they have different opinion on things.

'Just give her time and besides,' Allen mentally wincked at his uncle, 'we still haven't really figure it out about why everyone calls her 'Louise the Zero', maybe she doesn't want to be insulted further with another nickname. From what I heard, a human familiar is unheard of and a commoner (which they thought) are useless to them.'

' **True, and I hope it's a good one….'** Allen was about to reply until he bumped into someone and went to apologise. What took him by surprise was the fact that it was the maid from last night!

"Allen!?"

"Siesta?!"

The two was so surprised that they were no aware that the other students were staring at them for a brief moment. Allen shyly help her pick up the things that she dropped and gave it back to her, apologising again.

"It's fine, Allen. Nothing to worry about," Siesta kindly said, her smile really reminded Allen one of Lenalee's smiles.

"So, delivery cakes to the students?" Allen said as he saw a really tempting looking cake on the plate Siesta was holding. Then, a boy's shouted at the maid that when is his cake coming. Allen saw it and knew it was the boy from last night and also that he was siting with another girl student in black cape. "Interesting, time to have a little fun…" Allen chuckle mischievously and kindly offer Siesta help on delivering that cake.

Allen gently took it and brought it to their table, just in time to hear that Guiche using the same line on the girl named Katie, the female student from last night.

' **This is going to be good…'** Neah like Allen's plan.

"I will never lie to you, Montmorency. For you are the only one for me," Guiche declared to her as he held his rose up high, talk about outdated romance pose. The girl was obviously annoyed and yet he hasn't got a clue.

"Young man, you used that line with the girl last night. Sure that seems to work because she was only a first year, surely a second year needs more work than that." Allen suggested to him out of the blue and smiled, right in front of the girl he was currently having! "Believe me, my previous master does it all the time regardless of all the protest that I tried to stop his womanizing ways. What you're doing compare to him is nothing but a simply act," Allen finished his statement before he leaves.

"What is he talking about, Guiche?" Montmorency was cleary suspecting something and Allen could feel that Guiche guy was sweating.

' **Speak of the Devil, it's that Katie from last night!'** Neah excitingly exclaimed and Allen grinned darkly. He could already hear that Guiche was trying to escape with Montmorency. Too bad for him, the fun is just about to begin, Allen thought as he walked over to the girl and asked if she needed help with anything.

"If you're looking for _Sir_ Giuche, my lady. He's right there holding hands with another student," Allen pointed to the nervous young blond and a confused Montmorency. The girl thanked him and quickly went toward them, Allen giggled under his breath softly while Neah laughed out loud inside his mind.

' **Allen! Please turn around, I want to see how this is going!'** Neah eagerly urged Allen and was just in time to see the two girls staring angrily at Guiche who was sweating like a waterfall. **'Now this is what I call entertainment, I bet the brown cape one slaps him first.'**

'The black cape one will slap him first.'

' **Losers does lets the winner control the body for a month.'**

'Deal.'

As the tension began to increase and the other students starting to gather, Guiche tries his best to calm the two girls down with his smooth talk. At first it began to work, and he managed to sight in relief.

"You see, ladies. There was nothing going-"

"Then why do you have to see another woman without the other one knowing?" Allen cuts him off with an innocent smile, he just wanted to see what would happen if he puts more wood into the fire.

The girls became upset again and started to walk away from that two-timing jerk. Before they do Montmorency slapped him hard, making him fall with a burning red pain on his cheek.

'I win, uncle.'

' **You're just too good at betting, my beloved nephew.'**

Allen wasn't paying attention to Guiche until Guiche accused him of deceiving the two poor girls to tears. The crowd became wild and were interested in the commotion.

"You! A commoner, should know your place!" He accused as he pointed his rose at Allen, "I challenge you to a dual!"

Allen and Neah heard the word loud and clear, the whole ward was in silence. Everyone saw Allen standing still on his spot, they thought that he was about to start begging for mercy but something entirely opposite was received.

At first, he was giggling softly. Then chuckling and lastly laughing loudly but still retain his manners, it was a wonder that he could do all that without losing his composition.

' **That guy must be losing a few screws lose.'**

"Hahahaha, I'm… _ppffttt_ …sorry." Clearly he was not, trying hard not to laugh and wanted to make things clear, "Did I heard correctly that you, wanted to challenge me to a dual? You, who has no experience in combat, challenge me?" After Guiche irritatedly nodded, Allen couldn't hold it much longer as he let all his laughter out. If Neah has a body, he would already be lying on the ground having a hard time to breath with all his laughter. "Alright, I accept."

Guiche was sure that that commoner would be frighten but all he gotten was a cheerful white teen who was confident enough to beat him in a dual. He was sure to teach that commoner a lesson and having fun while at it.

"Why don't we have it here right now?" The white-haired teen asked suddenly, throwing Guiche off for a bit. Guiche wasn't even sure that Allen would be so quick in making decision but, what does he have to lose? With a wicked smile, Guiche took out his rose while Allen took off his long overcoat in which to reveal a very slim but well trained body. His muscles weren't big but were very clear under the tight blue shirt he wore; he was also wearing short tight jeans that people that usually went to gyms wear.

It was clear that all the girls were admiring his build, even Kirche was too interested in him to even bother the man she was currently talking to.

"Oh my, oh my…." That was all she could say.

Slowly in an orderly manner, he took off his gloves but not the warps on his left arm. However, his left hand was in warps as well. This made everyone question on why would he go such length to hide his left arm.

"I'm ready, Guiche. Just yell loudly if things got out of hand," Allen politely told Guiche while he ready his battle stand, which led to much more anger rising inside of him. Just before they could begin, a certain pink-haired girl ran out from the crowd and towards the two.

"STOP!" she cried and went to beg Guiche for forgiveness. "My familiar is new here and doesn't know much, please forgive him and I will make sure he won't do it again." Allen was shocked that the same girl that treated him nothing more than a mere familiar would do this just to protect him, unlike Master Cross.

' **She might not be as bad as she seems,'** Neah admitted.

"He had insulted me and two beautiful girls, he must be punish for his arrogant." Guiche was stubborn as ever.

"But having duals on school grounds are not allowed!" Louise reasoned with him but to no success.

"Having a dual with another student is not allowed, but there is no rules that states on having a dual with a commoner or a familiar." Guiche replied as if he was sure he was going to win.

Siesta was trying to see what was all the commotion was about but knew that Allen must have been involved himself with trouble, she was currently pushing through the crowd which started with a few tens to a few hundreds. She hopes that Allen will be okay when she manages to get to him.

"Master, don't worry about me." Allen tries to reassure Louise who looks up and was worried. "I have dealt with tougher opponents and compared to them, he's only a small fry." Guiche clearly heard that and was steaming in rage. "I'll finish this up quick and we can go back to the hall for more food, cause I'm still feeling a bit hungry." Allen smiled and went to face Guiche without a care in the world, Louise thought that how will Allen win without using magic.

"I must first compliment you for not running away, commoner." Guiche smirked, he thought that he was going to be an easy fight. But what he got for a reply was something that he never would expect to see from the always smiling familiar.

"I would think of my own safety before blindly and foolishly challenge an opponent that you have no knowledge of, if I were you," Allen flashed what was far from nice but malice, and for a second Guiche thought that he saw golden eyes instead of silver. He shook off the feeling of fear and pointed his rose at his opponent.

"My name is Guiche de Grammont and my runic name is bronze, so you will be fighting my Valkyrie in combat." He declared loudly just to impress everyone and to teach that commoner to know his place. He threw five pedals from his rose, the pedals shone and was soon replaced by five battle armours.

'Uncle, do you think scary him a bit would do some good? Cause my eye is itching and I can't hold it much longer.' Allen lift his right hand up to cover his left eye, which confuses everyone.

' **Sure ~, the curse might even shut him up for all I care. This kid is too noisy for his own good,'** Neah encourages him to do so and just before that he does, he knew that he needs to explain a few things to Louise.

After he puts down his hand, everyone who saw what was revealed were shocked! One large cogwheel was floating above his left eye while a smaller one was rotating on the top left of the large one and with closer inspection, his pupil is a reverse pentagram while his eye was pitch black! The cogwheels were rotating and the runic along side his scar was shinning too. Allen then realizes that he could see everyone's soul, but not in the way how the Akuma souls were.

' **It seems that this rune allows you to see the true intention of people and their hearts, interesting.'** Neah said as he pointed towards the crowd, **'You can actually see their fear.'**

'Yeah, and Guiche pretty much has it all.' Allen sweatdropped at the sight of Guiche's soul as it was trembling in fear and looked more like a coward instead of how he looks like in front of Allen.

' **Yeah, the noble is really** _ **brave**_ **.'** Neah said sarcastically at the last part. Guiche was so scared that he immediately order his Valkyrie to attack. Allen was expecting this as he avoided all their attecks in speed that was almost inhuman! The crowd awe in amazement and Louise could only stare in disbelief, her familiar is far from normal.

"This is getting boring," Allen said and it shocked Guiche and the rest of the school, "time to end this." Allen avoided the last attack and with just one kick on the center of a Valkyrie, it shattered into dust. Then Allen punch the closest one, bumping it to another before both of them crumbled to dust. "Three down, two to go."

The last two charged at him without stopping, Allen just yawned as he grabbed both of their fist just before they could even hit his face. He then effortlessly smashed them to bits before dusting off his hands. "That is way I always wear gloves, I hate dusts."

No one knows how to react to this statement, but they could tell that Guiche was getting serious about this dual that he summoned ten more of them. And they were armed with weapons, deadly weapons!

"Guiche! Are you insane? You're going to kill him with that!" Louise shouted but Guiche ignored her warnings and commanded his Valkyire to charge all together.

Allen just sigh in sight, Guiche was just a sore loser and a spoiled rich kid. Still he doesn't want to activate his Innocence or his Noah, because he could easily get rid of them and risked being revealed.

'Thanks to Kanda's training and my battle experiences with Akumas, this dual is a piece of cake.' Allen was feeling glad about it.

' **Still, you could use some of my powers to stop this silly little child's play. I'm staring to get annoyed by this, it seems so...boring.'** Neah was bored and so was Allen, but he still doesn't want anyone to find out about his ability. So as the enemies closes in, Allen grabbed one of their sword and swung its owner away. He elegantly holds the sword with his right hand, putting the remaining Valkyre to shame in the art of swordmanship.

By then, nearly the entire school was watching the match and was amazed at how Allen handles a sword. He gracefully swipe it in one fluent motion and then eight of them were obliterated to dust. He then stabbed the remaining two in just one move and they turned to dusts on his sword.

Allen turned a malicing look at Guiche who fell onto the ground and was about to summon more, but stopped when a sword was placed dangerously close to his neck. Allen had moved in an incredible speed that no one saw him move, it was a wonder that how he managed to accomplish that speed.

"I surrender! I surrender! I surrender!" Guiche cried as he put both his hands up, Allen glared at him with his golden eyes and Guiche sworn that he saw death in them. But then those golden eyes were quickly replaced by kind silver eyes, together with a kind smile.

Allen threw the already crumbled sword away and lend a hand to help Guiche to get up. Too statled at the sudden change, Guiche shakily took Allen's offered hand and stood up.

"Remember, Guiche." Allen began before he return to Louise's side, "If it is your mistake, apologise for it. Don't blame it on the innocences, or you will be forever alone…." The last part was a whisper that he couldn't catch on. But nevertheless, he was grateful that the dual was over and his life was spared.

"Allen! How in the name of Brimir did you do that?" Louise demanded to know, but then she saw the sudden surprised face of her familiar, "What?"

"Nothing, master. It's just that … this is the first time that you actually address me with my name." Allen said after snapping out from his surprised. Louise didn't realized it but she shook it off and said that he is her familiar and that it is her responsibility in taking care of him.

Then the whole school swarmed towards them and started questioning regarding his left eye and his inhuman speed. All of them wanted to know if he really is a plebeian or someone more than that. But the noises made by the students couldn't compare the noises made by his stomach that sounded the entire school. They were all taken back by the noise and Allen just sheepishly smiles at them.

"Come on, Allen. If we don't get you something to eat, I think that your stomach will disturb the other classes." Louise stated before she pulled onto Allen's right arm and dragged him away from the crowd, much to Allen's relief.

"Thank you, master." Allen smiles warmly as they made their way with a few of the students tailing them for more answers, and also wanting to know how they were going to stop that rumbling.

"I must go now, wonder how much he's going to eat to satisfy that hunger of his. Are you coming, Tabitha?" Kirche asked before leaving the her blue haired friend.

"Mysterious." Tabitha said as she look up from her book and eyed Allen as he and Louise made their way to the hall.

Inside one of the tower stood the headmaster of the academy, he saw the entire event and was astonished by the outcome. At the same time, he was concern about this new human familiar. Professor Cobalt was there with him as he had done his research on this familiar as well, he was a little pale but mostly afraid that any of it were true.

"Interesting to be said, he effordlessly defeat young Guiche and was not even breaking a sweat." The headmaster stated as he stoke his familiar, a mouse, on his shoulder. "But we must keep an eye out for him, who knows what his true abilities are."

"Headmaster," Prof. Cobalt was clearly in distress about this matter, he held out a rather old book with it cover long worn off. The book itself was thick and heavy, and a heavy feeling coming out of it. "You need to see this."

The headmaster turned to see what Cobalt wanted to show him, Cobalt merely open up the front page and the headmaster's eyes widen.

"Is this the rune showed on the side of the familiar's face along with his scare?"

"Yes."

"But this is ….." The headmaster doesn't want to believe it. Because only legend has it and the power of it is too much to even begin with. But Cobalt was not a man that lie or makes mistakes like this.

"The rune of the 'Destroyer of Time'."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' **Remind me again why we must do this, Allen?'** Neah ponder deep inside as Allen worked hard to wake their 'terrible of an excuse of a master' Louise out of bed, Allen was ordered to wake his master up just before dawn so that they will be able to go to the town without anyone bothering them.

The event that happened the day before yesterday was still a hot topic among the students in the academy, a familiar defeated a mage without much difficulties and a master in the act of swordmanship. Nealy all the females in the academy blushed whenever they see him walking around with Louise the Zero, some of them even show pity to him in their eyes that Allen caught while wondering around the academy grounds.

'Because Master Louise told us to. While, mostly to me.' Allen replied as he was shaking Louise lightly, he sweat-dropped when he saw Louise's face that was drooling with her eyes close so peacefully. 'How could she still be asleep after all the shaking and noises?'

' **Beats me. Why don't we just blast her up? No one will know that it was us and it might knock a few marbles back in place in that big head of hers.'** Allen could have sworn that Neah wanted to get rid of Louise with every possible chance that he could get. Taking a deep breath, Allen ready his lungs. If he could not wake her up his way, then he'll use the one and only way that he used to wake his previous master up. He hated using that method to other people but since it was the last solution, worth a try. **'ALLEEN! DON'T TELL ME! ARE YOU REALLY…..YOU OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU DARE!?'**

"WAKE UP, MASTER!"

The whole academy was awaken by the sudden shake of noise that seemed to be coming from one of the dorms. It was so loud that by the time it reached to the nearest town which is few miles away, it could be heard as a soft whisper. No one had any idea what caused the mysterious noise, but it was soon followed by a cried of anger which was nearly as loud as the first. Nearly.

An angry Louise got dressed by her familiar who felt very sorry for using that method to wake her up. Neah was just glad that Allen had done it on Louise and not on him, being in Allen's mind sometime benefited as a santuary from those painful incomes.

"So, Master. What are we going to buy in town anyway? Do you have enough for the goods you want to buy?" Allen wasnts to make sure that he was not going to be the one to pay all the debts, learned from experience and better prevent it from happening again.

"Why, of course. I am a noble and as your master, I cannot allow you to be without a weapon if you were to be my familiar. It is my responsibility afterall." Louise stated as Allen finished dressing her up. She was statled when she saw the looks in Allen's eyes and a small smile on his face as well. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that it makes me happy that you care that much to someone that you just met and it was only few days ago. It had been a long time since someone cared about me." Allen quickly turned so that Louise won't see the single tear that was coming down from Allen's right eye. Louise was confused by the sudden change of his behaviour but shrugged it off before going out of the door which Allen had opened for her.

' **You are not alone, Allen. Timcampy and I are always by your side.'** Neah comforted him and Allen managed to smile at his uncle's kind words. **'Speaking of Timcampy, where is he?'**

'Don't know, I hope he wasn't eaten by cat.' Allen merely stated as he followed his master through the hallway.

Once after finishing their breakfast along with the whole academy's storage for the next few months, they got out to the front gate where the carriages would be waiting. Unknown to them, Kirche had been watching them from her window as she couldn't went back to sleep after those loud shouts that took place earlier. She then got an idea and went to get Tabitha for her plan.

They arrived town few hours later and the street was already busy in the morning, the carriage took them to the middle of town before dropping them there. Allen took in all the scenery, it looked like the town that was near Black Order Headquater when he still works there. All those happy memories brought a smile to his face, but also awarness as he unconsciously put up his hood to cover his white hair. He doesn't want the townfolks to stare at him because of his weird appearance. After that battle with Guiche, he was instantly given many new cloths by the servants of the academy as a sign of their new found respect for him for having to defend their rights among the academy. So he took the cloths that he found were more concealing to his liking.

Walking behind Louise wearing a black cloack with a large hood, dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a pair of white gloves, a pair of long black pants and finally a pair of high ledge boots that ends as his knees. The boots were liked the ones he wore when he was in the Black Order so it had a comforting feeling.

Louise just went around the market place as Allen kept his distance fairly close as he was famouse in getting lost. After being alive for 100 years, one would think that one could already overcome such a small weakness. WRONG! This is one weakness that even the great Destroyer of Time couldn't even overcome. Such a shame.

"I knew it was somewhere around here…." Louise muttered to herself as she walk pass a few store before she gone into one. When Allen entered the place, he was greeted by the many weapons of ancient war; swords, spears, shields, armours and much more. All in all, it was basically a normal weapon shop.

' **Do these humans really that dumb to buy these cheap junk?'** Allen agreed with Neah, all these weapons may looked tough to the human eye. Because of Allen's battle experiences, these stuff will never last in battle.

"I see you have a good eye on my work," a rough voice greeted them from the counter, it was an old looking drunken man with a big nose and alcoholic breath, due to Allen's sensitive nose. This man really needs a bath, and a long one too. "Come here, miss. Tell the old man what you need."

Louise pondered the thought for a while and said to the shopkeeper that she wanted to purchase a sword for her familiar. "I want to best sword that you could offer."

Before the man run off to the back, he showed Louise a sword and claimed that it may not be much be it may be a good one because of its quality. Allen saw this and knew instantly that it was an old rusty sword that was recently painted, but Louise agreed with the comment made by the shopkeeper as she stare at it to wait for the shopkeeper to come back with the sword he promised.

'Uncle, that man's tricking Louise and I'm willing to bet that she was not the first one to get tricked.'

' **Agreed, that new power of yours allowed you to see their true intentions and you have seen his greedy soul. Maybe it is time to make a deal with the Devil ~ ."**

'Poker again? Nah, Master Louise is here and it is bad to gamble infront of kids.'

' **You were a kid when you started gambling. And you were doing labour work just to pay off that man's debts!'**

'Please, uncle. Don't bring up Master Cross, I will get a headache just thinking about him.'

While Allen was battling the pain in his head, his runic started to shine and the cogwheel appeared again. Louise was still busy with inspecting the sword so Allen scanned the shop and found a soul inside a barrel. He went over it and found that it was attached to a rusted sword, but somehow it was nothing liked the other swords that were present in the shop. Allen could already tell that this was a sword that had gone through war because of the smell of faint blood and an energy was flowing around it.

'Uncle, I think this sword is somehow alive. But its soul is in deep slumber, is it an Akuma?'

' **I don't feel any ill intentions from this one and its soul was not trapped. Maybe it is just a magic sword. My advice, take this sword instead the lousy ones lying in this shop.'**

'You always have something to say, don't you?' No comment from his uncle, Allen went to the counter with the sword just in time to see the shopkeeper came out with a fancy looking sword and Allen knew just by looking into it that it was a mere decoration. However, Louise was too naïve to know that. She awed at the shiny sword and asked the shopkeeper the price of that sword.

"3,000 new gold coins." The shopkeeper stated after teling Louise how the sword was made and its history.

"But you could a nice house and a garden and a forest for that!" Louise was shocked that it was that expansive. The shopkeeper merely stated that a good sword is compatible to a castle because of its value. Louise looked at her purse and saw that she only had 100 new gold on her. Allen saw the troubled face on Louise and he felt bad, he then showed the shopkeeper the sword that he just got and said that he will take the one he was holding on.

"You want to take that junk?" The shopkeeper asked in disappointment, he was going to cash big with this scheme. Allen nodded as he saw the looks on the man's eyes. The shopkeeper then said : "Just take it, I was going to throw it away anyway."

Allen smiled warmly and exited the store with Louise who was both dismay and relieved with Allen's choice. When they were out of earshot, Allen bend down and whispered into Louise's ear.

"Master, that man tried to trick you into buying a fake weapon. I saw it through with my left eye; that man is greedy and all of his weapons are nothing but fake. You should be more careful around people like that, Master." Allen sounded liked a mother that was teaching a child. Louise was surprised that Allen was really sharp with his surrounding. _And speaking of his left eye, he hasn't explaind to me about that thing and the mark above his left eye._ Louise thought as they continue on their shopping. _Maybe he'll tell me everything after he felt like it. After all, he is quite secretive, even around me, his Master._

Behind them and hiding in a corner, Kirche and Tabitha had followed them and saw the sword that Louise got for Allen. Kirche was chuckling as she thought that Louise bought that rusty sword just to save cost. Tabitha was quiet the whole time, reading her book and only looke up to observe Allen.

"Secretive." Tabitha said. Kirche thought that Allen was too kind and allow Louise to do whatever she wished. Kirche then recalled that the sword that the shopkeeper showed Allen and Louise and she smirked as she dragged Tabitha and went into the store.

At one of the academy's forbidden halls, a figure was seen to be inspecting a lock on a huge door. The figure was experimenting with magic to the lock but failed, then noises were heard and the figure fled the scene without anyone suspecting a thing. As the figure fled, a plan was already formed as it fled to one place where no one will suspect to look for.

After Allen and Louise retured with their goods and left them in their room, the day had already reached late afternoon and it was dinner time. As always, Louise will be eating her exclusive meal while her familiar will be inhaling a full course that could feed an army within minutes. The academy had took note to order more supply if they were to keep their students away from starvation. No matter how much he eats, the staffs were still grateful for his courage and strength. If only they knew. The students however, felt that their appetite were gone on the sight of Allen's inhuman speed in devouring and were wondering does he has a Black Hole for a stomach or his stomach is a bottomless pit.

That night and after Allen finished his daily chores (according from Louise), Allen went for a walk around the academy grounds to look for his golem. On his way, he found Siesta staring at the two moons. He smiled to himself and walked up to her, just behind her without her knowing.

"The moons are really beautiful tonight." Allen stated and a surprised Siesta jumped. She calmed down when she saw that it was only Allen.

"Yes, they are. They remind me of my hometown because I had always watched the moons every night before I went to bed. Don't get me wrong, I love working here in the academy. The staffs here are like a family to me." Siesta blushed as she explained. Allen knew how that felt, he felt liked that during his line of work in the Black Order. Just thinking about it he felt that his heart hurt. No matter how he wished to go back and be with his friends and family, he just couldn't because they are all dead because of the Holy War.

Atleast now he could stop people from suffering the lost of that, and he would make sure of that. Siesta has become someone he wanted to protect from that same fate that had fall upon him. Siesta stopped as she saw that Allen's eyes were near in tears and she asked if he was okay.

"Oh?" Allen used his gloved hand and touched the only liquid that was flowing down from his eye. "It's nothing, Siesta. Just thinking about the past." He smiled again and told Siesta that he can imagine her love among her friends. She blushed even more and was about to say something but decided not to. She said that she had other chores to attend and bid him goodnight and thanked him again for defending commoners from nobles.

' **She seems to be hiding something, nephew. And she was a terrible actress for hiding that fact, knew what it was?'** Neah asked innocently.

'If she wants to tell me, she'll tell. It's not right to force someone to tell you things if they don't want to.' Allen answered then he looked around. 'I wonder if I could still control the Ark here.'

' **You never knew if you never try. And we will be sleeping there and not the hay that brat gave you, she doesn't deserve your kindness. She can't even do proper magic since we came and we never saw her did any.'** Neah whined angrily.

Allen ignored his uncle and closed his eyes, playing the 14th song in his mind. Expectedly, a crystal shaped light appeared rising from the ground with a number 12 on its top crystal. 'Looks like it still work.'

' **This means that you could travel between worlds now, Allen. How wonderful is that? Even with the gates all around Earth, no mortal will be able to enter unless they have the License (which they don't) to use the Ark. Let's go back and forget about that pipsqueak!'** Neah exclaimed excitingly.

'Neah.' Allen warned.

' **Just kidding, mostly.'** Neah whispered the last part.

Allen thought about a few fact and then he entered the Ark before the crystal gate shattered into pieces and its dust disappeared. He walked around the white city and went to the Musician's Room. There, he walked towards the Ark's control, the piano, and begin playing the 14th music again. Allen was planning to hide a gate in an isolated place in the academy where he has access to, serving as a mean to escape if anyone found out about his ability. After he was done, he used that gate and was immediately came out of an abandon room in one of the deserted halls. He thought that was a great idea as the hall was the only one he remembered how to walk back to Louise's room without help. And he only managed to remember this only way, blamed his terrible sense of direction.

While walking back with Neah trying to convince Allen to sleep in the Ark, a flying ball of gold with a long tail came to his direction and gently placed itself on Allen's silky snow white hair with its tail lightly circling around Allen's neck.

"Tim! Where have you been? I've been looking for you" Allen asked just before he heard tumbling noises and saw Louise and Kirche both running towards him. They stopped just in front of him and were facing each other before they started arguing again.

"Kirche! Get that thing off my familiar now! I don't know what it is and what it does but if it's coming from you, then it is bad!" Louise shouted angrily. Kirche looked offended and she puffed her chest, revealing her huge breast to insult Louise's flat ones.

"My, Louise. That was pretty accusing since that thing doesn't belong to me. I think that you were planning to frame me in this plot of having two familiars as it is against the school rules. How low of you, Louise." Kirche answered back and before anyone of them could continue, Allen step in to stop the fight before it gets out of hand. And he should know, a battle between women is not something you want to mess with.

"Ah, Master? May I introduced Timcanpy, he is a golem and he's always been with me since he was created by my uncle. He's also with me when you summoned me but he is not a familiar." Allen smiled at the two girls as Tim show them his rows of razor sharp teeth. Both girls jumped back in shock and Allen smiled warmly, Timcanpy then chew some strands of white locks.

"Let's go back to the dorm, Master. It is getting late and I know that there are classes tomorrow." Allen said as he gestured towards the direction to the girls' dorm. It was that moment that Kirche showed something long and was wrapped in cloth towards Allen and asked him to see what it is. After carefully unwrapping the cloth, Allen saw the same golden sword that the shopkeeper tried to sell.

"Hah! Buying something that my familiar clearly d-" Louise wasn't finished when Allen cuts in to avoid another spat between the two. He is too kind to hurt neither the girls' feelings, and being a gentlemen he will have to take on Louise's wrath soon when they are alone.

"It's beautiful, Kirche. Thank you." Allen lightly pull Louise closer to him and they were making their way to their dorm but was stopped by Tabitha, who mysteriously came out from a corner. She had a small box wrapped with a blue ribbon and handed it over to him.

"Gift." That was all she said and Allen was being cautious around people who don't talk much, liked that certain person. As he slowly open the box, he secretly took a peak at Tabitha. The girl was normal enough to a another straight A student but he also noticed her watching his every moves, liked the time when he was dualing with Guiche. He had to be extra careful since he had a feeling that this girl might be the one to figure him out.

As soon as he opens it, he was speechless. It was an ear piece and it was awfully similar to the communicator that Komui had gave him a long time ago. The golden piece in the shape of an irregular rectangle that he hangs on his left earlobe brought back memories from the past of his days when he first walk to streets of the Ark. Noticing that he had space out, Allen quickly snapped out of his daydream and thank her.

"Sylphid." Tabitha merely pointed outside a window and a blue dragon appeared. It shrieked and gently bowed its head towards Allen. These actions confused both Louise and Kirche but Allen knew that it must be the Noah that the dragon sensed, offering gifts to be on the Noah's good side.

' **So they could sense your powers as an Exorcist and a Noah, that can be useful. Hmm, what will be your first command to the dragon,** _ **my lord.**_ **'** Neah chuckled while joking the last part.

'Funny, uncle. If it was even possible, then it would be to find a way to stop Louise and Kirche from disturbing the entire dorm.' Allen thought as they bidded Tabitha and her familiar good night and were going to got the bed themselves. But they argument started again, he watched them continuing their fight even when they have entered Louise's room. There, they were still arguing and Allen was even considering to jump out of the window and hide in the Ark till things settle down.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

A foreign voice spoke out, shocking the two girls while surprising Allen. They turned towars him while he looked around and found the rusty sword had unsheathed itself halfway to reveal its mouth.

"So it was your soul that I saw in that shop, you are alive." Allen stated before taking the sword out.

"Yes, I am alive. Being asleep for thousand of years led me to shops that don't even recognise me. Say, you're a weird fellow to be able to see the my soul. Does that have to do with your runic or that curse?" The sword stated the obvious. By then Louise and Kirche were staring at my runic and scar, thinking that by staring that they can get their answers that I have been avoiding for the past few days.

"Both, actually. I'm Allen Walker by the way. What would the name be of this humble sword of mine?" Allen asked politely and managed to dodge the question. He could practically hear Louise's frustrations and Kirche's chuckles, Kirche might be complementing him for his cunning way of answering things.

"You're polite, kid. I'll give you that. Name's Derflinger, but you can call me Derf. Usually, my weider is Gandarf. But your rune is not the same, but I recognise that rune." Derf said and then silent came. The sword must have felt that that piece of information must be important as seeing Allen not wanting to let another soul to know. After the awkward silent, Allen began talking again about other things and the two of them became friends. Kirche left the room, thinking that the familiar wouldn't be spilling any more secrets. Louise just ignore him after ordering him to wake her up at dawn and had him change her to her night grown.

 _Atleast now I know that scar on Allen's face is a curse, but what does it have to do with the runes? And why won't he reveal what rune my familiar has? If he won't tell me, then I will find it out myself._ Louise thought to herself as Allen was done with her and he went to lay on the hay. Louise crawled onto bed and was about to fall asleep, but decided to sneak a peek on her familiar. She saw a rare smile that was not liked the ones that he had been showing in his sleep, a small tear was leaking out from the corner of his eye. _He did said that the gifts did brought back his past, maybe it meant more then what he lat us know._ Louise went back onto her pillow and fell onto a dreamless sleep.

Just before the first light of dawn touches the academy, a carriage was seen packing and a young maid was seen holding onto her bag tightly. She looked back at the academy with tears threatening to fall.

"It was nice to have met you, Allen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dawn came with the warm light of the Sun shining, birds chirped beautifully and the cooling breeze of the wind blowing. It was a wonder that you could feel all of these inside the room. You could even have a nice view of the blue sky, nice green grass off the distance and also right above you…

Wait, above you? Green grass don't grow above you, do they?

Louise soon realised that she was indeed not IN her room, she was in fact outside of the window hanging by her blanket tying her ankle! She screamed, resulting the sudden wake of the entire country of Tristain. Among her scream, a demonic laughter could be heard.

" **Mhuahahahahahaha! That is for treating my nephew poorly, you poor excuse of a master!"** A certain white hair teen laugh evilly on his bed (hay). A pair demonic horns can be seen sprouting out on each side of his head as he laughs.

"You know, for familiar you sure can be as cruel as you want towards her. Aren't you afraid that she might punish Allen for this?" Derflinger the sword asked, after secretly laughing Louise's misfortune. Sure Allen had been marked with the strange runes, but since Neah is in Allen's body, won't he be marked too?

" **With Allen's skill in swordsmanship and his cunning way of escaping? No way in Hell will he get punish, thank Cross Marian for that…can't believe that I'm actually thanking that womanizer."** While Neah was debating to himself, Derf was thinking to himself about how all of this happen.

 _ **Minutes before Louise woke up.**_

A sudden unfamiliar chuckle was heard and Derf unsheathed himself just to come face to face with Allen. Except that that the person looked like Allen, but the aura was different. Allen's felt more calming and smoothing, this one felt more malice and evil. Derf then noticed the golden eyes and the wavy snow white hair. As far as he knows, Allen's eyes were silver grey and not gold. His hair was not wavy either, it was soft looking and a bit spiky.

Whoever this was, isn't Allen.

" **So, you're that sword that Allen took from that store. Care to explain about the runes engraved on my nephew's face?"** His voice seemed to be deeper too and more menacing. **"Don't worry, you're my nephew's sword. I won't do anything to you…yet."**

"The name's Derflinger, a sword used by all the Gandarf from the past. Able to absorb any magical attacks from attackers and fling them back to them. I sensed that your aura is more darker than his, how are the two of you related?" Derf asked carefully, trying to not trigger any attack from this man that declared himself as Allen's uncle.

" **Simply, his adopted father was my twin brother. Before his death, I died and chose a host so that I may take over in the future and unexpectedly it was Allen. After all the things that I have gone through together with him, I have no intention of hurting him anymore. Neah Walker is my name, I am known as the 14** **th** **, The Musician and the Noah of Destruction and Recreation."** The man 'Neah' stated calmly. Derf took in all the information rather calmly, already suspecting that Allen might have another soul inside of him when he was held by Allen earlier that night.

"I can't tell you much but, those runes represents The Destroyer of Time. No familiar had those runes before and never will have. Legend speaks of an immortal being whose destined to have unimaginable strength and whoever controls it can actually rule over all mortals. That is all that I have heard of, not really believing it until I saw them on Allen's face." The sword answered honestly as a sword can be.

Neah gave an irritated sigh before sitting back up and walked towards Louise's bed, just standing there looking at her. Derf was about to sound the alarm as afraid that Neah might do something to her, but Neah's next question made him rethink about his next action.

" **Derf, my friend. I seemed to not be able to wake Master Louise up due to the fact that she is a heavy sleeper. Do you recall that she gave us permission to use any means necessary to wake her up early?"** Neah's voice was hinted with amusement and mischief. Derf thought it over, it had been a while since he had a laugh so…why not.

"You know, she did gave us the permission. What are Allen's thoughts though, is he agreeing to this?

" **Let's just say that he is exhausted for the time being and had told me that he would let me control his body just for today while he sleeps and wake him up whenever it is time to eat. So, how should we wake her up?"**

"You're the boss. Just make sure that it isn't anything too dangerous."

" **Oh, don't worry. It won't be… too much."** With that, Neah started his scheme.

 _ **Present time after Louise had woke nearly everyone up in Tristain.**_

'Oh yeah, so that was how it happened.' Derf mentally told himself seeing as much to his amusement, this was rather mean. And yet so much fun! 'Neah told me that he and Allen wanted this information about them to be kept as a secret for the time being, so I better keep my mouth shut if I know what's good for me. While, better enjoy now while it last.'

Louise was screaming and shouting with all her might to get her familiar to get her back into her room. She sworn that it was his doing for all the mistreatment that she had towards him. But this is her familiar, she thought as 'Allen' gently pulls her back in. Familiars are supposed to serve their master and not hurt them, but then again, Allen is not any ordinary familiar. Maybe there are exceptions, but throwing a master out of the window is not one of them!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU STUPID FAMILIAR!" Louise scolded him after she was safely inside, "YOU COULD HAVE KILL ME! THIS IS A TOWER FOR BRIMIR SAKE! AND I AM YOUR MASTER, YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT!"

" **But** _ **Master**_ **,"** 'Allen' answered with hidden malice in his voice, **"you gave me permission to use any means to wake you up early. Are you backing on your own words? I'm just doing what you told me to do,** _ **Master**_ **."**

For some odd reason, Louise didn't find it any less threatening. His voice seemed a little off and his eyes were closed the whole time. His hair too seemed more wavy than usual and he gives out an aura of darkness that could scare anyone out of their skin. But this is her familiar, maybe he decided to show who he truly is?

"Fine, you are forgiven." She turned to let him change her, "But if this were to happen in the future, you better expect severe punishment."

" **Thank you,** _ **Master**_ **."** Her familiar replied then began changing her, which she found it to be slightly different than the way he always does. Then there was this feeling of dread whenever she was near him, and all of her senses screamed at her to run away from him. Also, every time he said the word 'master', there seemed to be hidden anger in them. _Why is he so different today? He seems too kind to even get angry. Heck, he's too kind too even get upset!_ Louise thought as 'Allen' opened the door for her. _The longer he stays here, the more mysteries he becomes. Just who is he exactly? I'll make him answer my questions, whether he likes it or not._

Along the way towards the hall, it seemed that Louise wasn't the only one that noticed the strange behaviour of her familiar. All the other students who were close to them when passing would avoid being too close or would just keep their gazes down, afraid to look at him in the eye. But his eyes were close the whole time! It was a wonder that he could even navigate through the complicated halls of the academy, maybe it was the golem that helped him in this kind of situation. The golden flying ball with a long tail and a pair of feathery wings always seemed to be on Allen's head, nestle itself among the white locks of hair and would sometime chew on them.

Allen doesn't seemed to noticed the way others stare at him, or maybe he chose to ignore them. As they enter the halls however, all the negative aura dissipated and was replaced by the usual calm and happy white teen. Louise was stunned on the spot! One moment he was liked a cold stranger that would kill you without hesitation and the next, he would be a young teenager that would always smile at you and will do anything to help you.

The sudden change in the atmosphere was noticed by the teachers and a few students that were present, they shrugged it off as nothing and went back to their meals. While Louise and Allen enjoy their meals ( Allen had been permitted to dine in the hall, courtesy of the headmaster and all the plebeians staff. P.S. Allen, as always, has his fill in his mountain of food pilling that could even feed a village.), Professor Cobalt was watching them from upstairs. The teachers hall was above the students, giving them enough privacy and observations if needed. Professor Cobalt was now taking note of little thing that the supposed 'Destroyer Of Time' does.

' **That Cobalt man is watching us again, nephew. And it's starting to get my nerves.'** Neah whined and Allen could have sworn that he could see his uncle fuming. **'We could always silence him so keep the heat down around here.'**

'Neah. We are not taking another life unless necessary, plus we may gain more suspicious since he is obviously investigating us. You really have to keep that bloodlust under control, uncle.' Allen warned mentally, the last thing he needs now is to cause another misunderstanding that may lead to another life of running away.

' **Fine, but I get to keep controlling your body for the rest of the day. Except for lunch and dinner, of course~'**

'Anything to keep you occupied and stop being annoying for the time being, uncle.'

Neah huffed but said nothing and Allen finally had peace and quiet while enjoying his breakfast in silence, still getting the other students to lose their appetite and lots of leftovers for the servants of the academy.

After leaving the hall with a whole table of plates for the servants to clean, Neah decided to see how classes take place. Neah would be lying that he isn't curious about the magic in this world, he wants to witness how one perform by an expert and not someone less…capable. Someone liked Louise, for he has yet to watch her cast any sort of spell.

Louise had no objections of whatsoever, despite the fear growing within her. She had to keep up the image that she is the one that allowed him to follow and not the other way round. In class, all the students seemed to be wary of the dangerous aura from the white haired familiar. His eyes were closed all the time, suggested that he may be tired or upset. The other students felt that maybe silence might calm him down. Still, they can't help themselves to not looking at the weird golden ball with wings and a tail chewing on some white locks of hair.

'Uncle! You're scaring them!'

' **That is a problem, why~?'**

'…you're enjoying this, aren't you.'

' **My, my, Allen. How could you be so cruel to think of me that way? I'm a Noah, at least let me have some fun with them~.'**

'Could you at least have the decency to open your eyes? I want to see how classes take place (because I have never been to one before), and they are already scared of you since your eyes are closed all the time. I thought that we might hit something if not for Timcanpy!'

' **Okay, okay, Allen. No need for you to get all frustrated for this small matter, I'll open my eyes. If they question about them, I'll just let you take control then.'**

'Good, thank you. By the way, why did you leave Derf in the room? He gets really lonely, you know?'

' **That rusty piece of metal had been in a slumber for hundreds of years and you are worried about him for being alone for a few hours?'**

'…forget that I asked, uncle.'

' **Anything for my adorable nephew.'**

Just then, a teacher came into the class the the lesson began. Ignoring the golden creature on Louise's familiar's head, she started explaining all the magic elements that they used on their daily bases, so are the classes of elements combined to form levels of magic. While explaining, the teacher stated they all the students in the class could only deal with one element at a time, but then Kirche voiced her out what she was thinking.

"Pardon me miss for saying this but there is one student here that can't even one element. A student zero percent of average rate of success."

And then all the students eyed Louise, Neah tried chuckling softly and failed miserably. He could have guessed it, so the name 'Louise the Zero' actually came to mind since Louise couldn't even successfully cast any spells! Louise kept quiet the whole time while everyone kept on looking down at her, it was so bad that Allen asked Neah to assist her.

' **Are you sure you wanted that, Allen? Have you forgotten what you said earlier~?'**

'Just one glare and that is enough, Louise had suffered for a while now. I can tell.'

' **You're too soft now, Allen. But, I can't deny a request from my sweet innocent nephew now, can I~?'**

'Just do it, uncle.'

Neah inwardly smirked before he sends a frightening glare at all the students, including the teacher. Everyone felt a chill running down their spine by just taking a look at the golden eyes of the human familiar. Guiche, who was sitting far away from Allen felt as if the death itself had looked at at his soul. The teacher quickly resume her lesson, trying hard to get the images of those golden cold and sinister eyes out of her mind. Kirche felt as if her breath hitched at the sight of those beautiful yet deadly eyes, and she felt more intrigue every second of it. Tabitha widen her eyes just slightly, she noticed the bloodlust in them but kept quiet. She would have to investigate what Allen really is to see if he is a threat to the academy or not. Louise, who was unaware of the glare notices the sudden silence and turned just to see everyone looking away. She was confused until she saw her familiar's golden eyes!

For all of her life, she had never seen such dangerous eyes before and could not believe that those eyes once were kind silver eyes that everyone would do anything just to see them. Now filled with malice and danger, Louise thought to herself, what had she summoned.

" _ **Master**_ **, are you alright?"** Her familiar's voice snapped her out of her stupor, she saw him smirking and knew instantly that he knows that everyone is afraid of him. _Allen, this is what you truly are? Were all those kindness you have showed us just a lie?_ Louise thought until she felt that her familiar knew what she was thinking, **"All the answers you seek, will fall upon you in time."** He whispered with Timcanpy grinning at her with his rows of sharp teeth before looking back at the board where the teacher had written with interest. Neah ignored Allen as he mentally scolded Neah for overdoing it.

It was after class when they were alone walking down a hallway heading to another tower for another class that Allen finally won the argument since leaving the class before.

'Neah, let me talk to Master Louise for a few moment. She needs comforting now and I know that you are not helping.'

' **Oh, Allen. You don't know that,'** Neah mentally chuckled, already giving the controls back to Allen. **'But I'll let you have your fun on her, the one only person in this academy of magic that can't do a single one.'**

'You're so mean, uncle.' Allen stated the obvious fact before turning a worried glance at Louise's direction. "Master, are you really alright?"

After hearing that, Louise got really confused. She turned to confirm her suspicion and truth to her mind, there stood Allen, the nice Allen with his silver eyes and not wavy but soft and spiking looking short hair. She then noticed the concerned look which replaced the self-satisfied smirking smile just moments ago.

"O-oh, yes. I'm well, but…" she stuttered, she doesn't know why but she still feel afraid of him. Maybe it was just his personality change, sometimes one person can have more than one personality and apparently, Allen's seemed to have a really, REALLY dark one. "Why were you so cold earlier, you even made the teacher feel uncomfortable. And…were your eyes able to change colours?"

Allen could mentally glare his uncle for his stupidity in to actually do nothing about it while HE has to do all the explaining, and lies.

"Why you see, Master. A lot of people do find me odd in these cases, but there really is nothing to worry about. I guess maybe it is because that my eyes are silver that the sunlight reflected them and gave out their gold colour. As for earlier…I have no idea what came over me, but you don't have to feel ashamed that you could not perform a single magic."

In an instant, Allen knew that he shouldn't have said the last part. He could already feel Louise's anger and relief at the same time, which in his case seemed like a really bad sign.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Louise, all her fears just vanished and were replaced by anger that her own familiar found out that his master can't cast any spell successfully.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, sure you can't cast anything expect blowing things up…but you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. Sure you can't cast properly and fail all the time, but maybe a little practice might he-"

"YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T TRY THAT ALREADY? DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME, FAMILIAR! AS PUNISHMENT FOR INSULTING YOUR MASTER, NO DINNER FOR YOU!" With that Louise stormed off to another class of hers, leaving Allen with a really shock face.

' **Yep, she really does need comforting. After I'm done with her, that is.'** Neah inwardly growled. Sensing the discomforting from Neah, Timcanpy flew down onto the right side of his shoulder and started rubbing his cheeks on Neah's.

'Maybe I really did said something that made her mad. Don't blame her, uncle. At least we can go see what Siesta is doing now, talking with her seemed to help me through the day nicely.' Allen suggested and Neah agreed. Neah won't admit it out loud, but he does like the girl's company rather more than he thinks.

' **You're right, Siesta really is a good companion if you ever need one. She reminds you of Lenalee, doesn't she?'**

Allen didn't reply but that was all Neah needed to confirm his suspicion before going to the kitchen where out of all the places, the way to there is the one Allen memorised the best.

The first person that Neah saw cooking stew was Marteau, the head chef. When he saw Allen ( he doesn't know it that it was Neah), he greeted him warmly and knew that the human familiar might be hungry and had prepared a meal fitted for a dragon or two. Allen took over and ate to his heart's content. After a few moments he noticed that someone was missing.

"Marteau, where is Siesta? Is she working somewhere?" Allen asked innocently and the head chef could have sworn that he just heard the voice of an angle. And he also felt bad that he was the one to deliver the sad news to him.

"Oh our sword, so Siesta didn't told you. She may not want to worry you after all." He stated before turning around and face Allen. " She got pick up by a noble named Count Mott, the Palace messenger. He is also known as Mott of the Wave for using water magic. He came by to deliver a message and saw Siesta and wanted her all to himself. We could do nothing against the noble when he took her." Marteau said sadly. Allen saw the look of concern on his face and asked how much more he knows about this noble. For the passed few minutes, Marteau told Allen all about the misdeeds done by Court Mott that were dismissed by other nobles as plebeians' complaints were meant nothing to them.

"The maids that he took sometime became his mistresses, and they don't end up well. That is what worries me the most." Marteau answered sadly and went back to work. Allen, on the other hand, knew too much of what that meant.

' 'Don't end up well', that's not a good sign. I've already seen what nobles do towards servants here, I don't have to find out what they'll do to Siesta if she becomes that noble's mistress.' Allen thoughts suddenly wondered back to the time after the Holy War where he was the only one emerged victorious and his reward, a life long confinement within the Central's hidden labs for experimentations. Memories of the past flashed by and brought back pain in his chest.

After the battle, he was weaken too much that he could not do anything to stop them, so he waited for his right moment. Neah helped him escaped from that Godforsaken place and it took a toll form Allen that he collapsed from exhaustion, and so Neah took over and overcome the CROWs members that tried to stop them. The battle was long and hard that Neah had to run to another area and when Allen woken up, he saw what Central had done to his fallen friends!

Both Allen and Neah saw all the experimental tables piled with Allen's friends' dead bodies and all of them were connected with wires, tubes and other strange devices. And that was also when Allen lost it, his Innocence and Dark Matter merged together and it destroyed literally everyone who dared to experiment on them when they deserve peace after the Holy War. His bloodlust was intense that his victims were nothing more than red paint on the floor. And when the halls lacked of souls other than Allen's and Neah's, Allen carried the bodies of his fallen friends and used the White Ark to transport them to Mater. He buried his friends using his claw and made them tombstone with it. He grieved. He cried. He yelled at the Heavens for the unfairness and he cursed Central for their greed.

Ever since that day, he ran. Away from the place, away from Central and away from the pain that it caused him just by looking at their graves.

Just then, a thought stopped Allen dead on the track : Court Mott could do anything to Siesta! A sudden urge to protect her, Allen will not sit idly while Siesta is in trouble.

' **The nobles here act liked the bastard back at Central, shall I satisfy my thirst of bloodlust with Court Mott's blood~?'** The Noah inside of him had already started to itch, his right hand twitched. The Noah Gene running wild inside of him, lucky for Allen who had years of practice manages to stay sane and in control of his bloodlust.

'I'll shall judge him first. It he proves to be innocent, he shall receive few _minor_ injuries,' Allen stated before making his way towards Marteau for the place where the noble lives, 'but if he is found guilty, he shall receive the honour of facing our wrath.'

' **Hhmm~, I'm glad. Either way, it has been a while that I have used the Dark Matter and this might be interesting. To fight against a noble whose magic is stronger than that of that maggot Guiche.'** Neah hummed amusedly as he gained back control and started going to Court Mott's place using the directions given. With no one around to see him leave, he changed to his Black form and ran in an inhuman speed through the woods.

However in one of the towers behind one of the highest window, Tabitha only manages to see a small speck of black before it disappeared, leaving clouds of dust stirring at the spot. She could only come up with one word for this observation, "Dangerous".

Meanwhile in Court Mott's mansion somewhere in a woods, all the servants were busy with their chores all the guards were patrolling around the mansion as Court Mott kept signing papers after papers until finally someone knocked on his door. Mott gave a small audible 'come in' and in came two maids. One of them was his old maid and the other was Siesta.

"Master Mott, I have brought the new servant in as you requested." The first maid said still bowing. Siesta was scared that she kept her head bowed too to avoid making eye contact with Mott.

Mott on the other hand was pleased with his find when he was at the academy delivering messages from the palace, he was on his way back until he caught sight of this new maid and he wanted her all to himself. Mott smirked darkly at the idea of what he should do to her first, with such a beautiful shape and body, he was spoiled with choices.

"Very well, I want you to bring her to my room and ask her to change into the outfit that are prepared on my bed. Tell her to wait in my room until I'm done with my work." Mott ordered and the maid knew exactly what will happen to Siesta, she can only hoped that she'll be able to live through it. She really felt sorry for the new maid but a servant really can't do anything to stop a noble. That's how all the servants feel; they feel powerless.

"Yes, master." That was all she could say before leading Siesta to follow her. While obediently, she wished that someone would save her from this cursed fate. But there was an image of one person that manages to keep her mind from going insane. Even his smile manages to block off all the sins of the world around her, his eyes shone with the outmost brilliant innocent silver that just made the world looked less frightening. How she wished that he was there with her at the moment so that she won't be so afraid.

"Allen." She whispered his name in hopes that whispering his, a miracle might happen.

"FAMILIAR!" A loud voice sounded across the academy hallways. Without guessing, it belonged to no other than Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Currently, she is trying to hunt down her familiar, Allen Walker. For some unknown reasons, she knew that Allen had a really terrible sense of direction which led her to think that Allen had lost himself again somewhere in the academy after she had returned to her room only to find no one inside.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU MUTT! AREN'T YOU HUNGRY?" Needless to say, she began to worry about him. At first she wanted to apologise for her outburst earlier, she soon realised that Allen was just trying to help and she punish him for that. But after being unable to find him for the next couple of hours, she began to think of ways to punish him for disappearing liked that. "FINE. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SHOW YOURSELF IN FRONT OF YOUR MASTER FOR DINNER, THEN CONSIDER YOURSELF ON A DIET BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE HAVING ANY MEALS TILL TOMORROW! GOT THAT, FAMILIAR?" She was then met with silence.

She huffed and then walked down a corridor to go back to the halls for her dinner, while mentally complaining about how her familiar likes to do whatever he pleases.

When she sat down and ate her meal, she noticed that the spot where Allen usually eats was practically empty as if the chef knows that Allen won't come for dinner. She shrugged it off and continue her meal, until Zirche decided to show up. Pushing a trolley filled with delicacy, Zirche kept on calling for Allen to appear and asked Louise the Zero where he is.

"He is my familiar, Zirche! You stay away from him!" She snapped.

"Oh my, what had got you to be so uptight? Was it because he ran away, knowing that his master can't cast a single spell?" Zirch laughed while looking around for any sign of a mop of white hair.

Just then, Tabitha came out from the kitchen and walked towards them. She stopped their argument by just being there and she did not have a book with her this time, that means that something had gone wrong.

"Trouble." She said and led the two out of the hall, none of the other students bother them as they were busy stuffing themselves before Allen returns. O how delicious food are without someone else spoiling your appetite.

Tabitha led Louise and Zirche to a field where Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid, was waiting for her master and ready to take flight. Zirche and Louise were both confused, where does she wants to take them to?

"Tabitha, it's already this late and the curfew had already past. Where are we rushing to?" Zirche asked, eyeing at the blue dragon with curiosity.

"Allen." That was all they need to hear as they wasted no moments climbing onto the waiting dragon.

"Oohh, that white haired mutt! Where does he ran off to now? And how do you know where he went?" Louise couldn't help but be curious.

"Marteau." And with that Slyphid took off and flew towards the direction of Court Mott's mansion, with the two holding onto the fast flying dragon.

The sound of a feather pen kept on scribbling until it came to the last line and stopped, work had been done, all the papers have been signed and all the documents have been recorded. The man that once wrote with the feather pen put it back to its holder and slowly made his way towards his shelves of books and pulled one of them out, which turns out to have a secret in it. Clicking it and the shelves parted sideways to reveal a hidden shelf lined with glass containers. And in those glass containers were filled with dark purple matter that gave out sinister aura to those who look at them.

"Interesting, that man couldn't make a better offer than this. Wonder what he does to them though, asking me to make them as miserable as much as possible. Which I happily oblige." The man muttered to himself with a sly smirk. "Now, my playtime is about to begin~."

Making sure everything is the way it should be, Mott strolled through his mansion to get to his room. Suddenly, shouts were heard and the marching of his guards gathering at the lounge could be heard. Mott stomped furiously as why someone would disturb his leisure time.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He bellowed at his guards, who in turn, faced him with panic.

"Sir, there was someone…no…something attacked the guards patrolling outside! It literally knocked all of them out within a second! Their armours are all in sheds and the guards all have large gashes! No normal human could do that!" The guard frantically explained and ordered his men to surround Court Mott in order to protect him from the intruder.

Just then, the barricade front door jerked inwards. Something was trying to get in. Everyone inside felt trapped liked an animal, and the predator was just outside waiting for them to panic. It seemed to enjoyed their fear as it laughed maniacally outside. Just another jerked and the door was left ajar, allowing to intruder sneak a peek.

Count Mott was still processing what kind of creature were they facing, but then he made eye contact with it: through the small space between the doors, a single golden eye was seen. Mott had never seen that kind of eye before, so cold, so piecing and so malice. It was as if he was staring death itself. Then an insane grin could be seen before the door was abruptly burst open! The majestic door that adorn the mansion literally turned into splinters at that moment and stood there at the entry was a young man snow white wary hair with ashen skin. Upon the young man's forehead was line with seven sharp pointed crosses, a large red scar marred the left side of his face beginning from a pentagram down towards the lower jaw along with those unknown runes. What was more confusing was that this very man, the one that just torn down his door and might possibly the one that took out all his guards was wearing a black tail coat with a white shirt and a red bow tie. He also worn a pair black oxfords and clear white socks. A tall black hat was on top of that mop of white hair, keeping his hair from going to all directions, a Victorian crane by side. A true image of noble, and Mott might even mistake the young man as one if not for his cold golden eyes.

"W-who dares to trespass my humble home?" Mott, overcoming his lack of voice few moments ago demanded and pointed an accused finger at the new comer.

" **Who? Me? Just someone stepping by to have what was** _ **taken**_ **."** The last word was laced with venom that it sent the guards shaken in fear. His voice had already sent shivers down to their spines and with those golden eyes staring at them liked a predator, their fears were over the roof. Mott thought back of what he had taken from this man and nothing came up, the only thing he took today was just another maid from the…wait…he couldn't meant of that maid! Something in Mott had already screamed to him to run away as fast as possible from this man, something wasn't right about him.

"You mean that plebeian? I have already claimed her. Are you a noble? If so, you go find yourself another one. If you're a plebeian yourself, face your punishment for disturbing my peace!" Mott stated before bringing his wand out and pointed at him, the water inside of his flower vases came swirling around him while his guards pointed their swords at him threatening. "I am known as Mott the Wave, bow before me and I shall spare you from the pain that is to come."

" **Well then, it can't be help."** The man said, swinging his crane leisurely. The runes glowed and a cogwheel appeared above his left eye, eyeing Mott. **"My name is Neah Walker. The Earl of Millennium, The 14** **th** **, The Musician and The Noah of Destruction and Recreation. And I shall be the one to bring pain upon your wicked soul."** Neah proclaimed before showing the Noah's signature sadistic grin. **"Let us begin."**

Siesta waited in Court Mott's room, she waited patiently for the arrival of that man. She nervously tugged onto the cloths that she was ordered to wear and waited. She looked around the room, taking note of all the expensive furniture and designs. She sighed, things might not work out as she had hoped it would. She began pondering whatever or not Mott might suddenly jumps in and tackle her. That though quickly dissipated the moment she heard Mott's scream. She slowly made her way to the door and listen, only to hear many pain moaning and running footsteps of other servants. She opened slightly and was greeted by a scene of guards littering all over the floor with servants trying to help them walk away from where they came. Curiosity had gotten the better of her as she make her way towards the lounge of the mansion. What she saw then surprised her.

In the middle of the lounge stood a well dressed Allen and laying on the floor and bleeding in several places was Court Mott! The entire place was practically in a huge mess and Allen doesn't even has a spot on him! But Allen looked a lot different than she last saw him. When Allen looked up, Siesta saw the golden eyes of his. Only one though came to her mind when she saw them: beautiful.

But Allen thought otherwise, he saw her in that kind of outfit and then he knew exactly what will happen to Siesta if he had not come sooner. He faced Mott with disgust and proceed lifting him up by the collar with his free hand while the other still holds his crane so that he could face him on eye level.

" **So this is what you do to all your maids, to think that you are a noble really disappointed me. You do not deserve to live, people liked you should be eradicate."** Siesta flinched upon hearing that voice even though it wasn't meant for her, there was so much anger and venom in every word that it might be able to kill you just by hearing them. The Allen she knew doesn't posses that kind of voice, she begin to wonder who the person is.

"P-pl-please! Sp-spare me! Oh Earl of Millennium, I'll gi-give you anything! I'll even give you my land and fortune!" Mott begged helplessly, ignoring the soaring pain in every part of his body. "I'll even give you those newly discover purple materials that have extraordinary magic properties! I may not be able to use them now but they may have some use to you!"

At that moment, the supposed Earl stopped. His anger from earlier vanished. He stared at Mott with what could be describe as a confused look. **"Purple materials with extraordinary properties?"** It couldn't be, could it? That was too much of a coincident. Sure he did sensed the presence of Dark Matter other than his own but it was weak and only Noahs could control them. **"Show them to me if you value your life."** He lets go of the broken man and was led upstairs towards Siesta. On his free hand, Dark Matter swirl around it and formed a white long cloth and he covered Siesta with it and making sure that Mott didn't see it. She was surprised at the gesture and blushed upon her skin contacting his gloved hands.

" **It is not very nice for a beautiful woman such as yourself to be so revealing, you may have questions about me but I can assure you that all will be answer in due time. Just trust both me and Allen."** Siesta turned her head and saw the genuine smile that Allen always wear and the calm and silver kind eyes of his. She knew that the person in front of her is really Allen, he had came and rescue her. Even if she doesn't understand the part where he stated both 'him' and Allen, she will trust them. Maybe Allen has more than one personality, that could be more explainable but still doesn't explain the wavy hair, the crosses and the ashen skin. She followed him entering to the room and made herself comfortable by sitting on the chair pulled by him.

Mott quickly reveal his secret shelf and showed them to the self-proclaimed Earl of Millennium, trying his best to not anger the man much further. Upon close inspection, he could see the Earl's face started from confusion and then shock and lastly anger. Mott was sweating furiously as he was afraid of what the Earl would do to him next.

" **Court Mott, come over here~."** The Earl's voice was covered with fake honey and Mott slowly walked towards him with his tail between his legs. **"Where did you get these Dark Matter? Only my family and I are the ones able to use and produce them."** Mott could have sworn that furious anger were hidden within those words, he hoped that his answer will be satisfying enough to please him.

"Th-they were paid to me for the servants they picked! They told me that all I have to do is to do whatever I want to them before handing them over! That was what their boss told me!"

" **Oh, and who is this boss of theirs?"** Neah was really losing patience, even Allen was eager to know. If other mortals were able to mass produce them, the whole Holy War will start all over again!

Just before Mott could reply, he suddenly started choking. Black stars started to appear on his skin as he tried to breath! Neah rushed over and pulled open the man's front cloths, only to see a small pendant in grey holding a small piece of Dark Matter around his neck.

"Wha-what is happening!?" Siesta started to panic as she saw Mott's skin being overrun with those black stars.

'Uncle, this…this couldn't be…'

' **It is, Allen. It is. Akuma poison. And they have managed to make it as a silencer to keep their secret.'** Neah mentally sighed, now he has to find out who was behind this on his own with Allen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" The new voice was later followed by a shocked grasp. Turning to the entrance of the room, there stood Louise and Kirche who were shocked at the condition of Court Mott. Tabitha's eyes widen more than usual, but she did not say a thing.

Earlier when they have arrived, they were greeted with unconscious guards with bloody injuries and a partially destroyed lounge. They saw one door that was opened wide and came rushing in just to see the maid that Allen always seemed to hand around covered with a cloth and a man similar to Allen in an expensive suit holding Court Mott whose skin started to have black stars.

" **He is infected, there is no hope for him now."** Neah stated, looking down just in time to see the body of Court Mott turned into dust. **"He had already dug his own grave by dealing with these."** He stood up and walked towards the contained Dark Matter. He proceed by lifting his right hand and then all the Dark Matter freed themselves from their confinement before swirling themselves around his outstretch hand and disappeared liked they were never there in the first place.

All the girls present were shocked, Allen had just mysteriously made those strange purple things vanished into thin air. This familiar just got more surprises in his sleeves.

" **Well then, that had been dealt with. Let us return, shall we now?** _ **Master**_ **, Lady Zirche, Miss Tabitha and young Siesta."** He extended his hand for Siesta and she gladly took it, seeing that all that had happened today she really needs a break.

"Hold it right there, familiar! Just where do you think you're going?" Louise fumed angrily and pointed at the dust where once Mott's body was. "A noble had just been murdered and we may be suspected for his murder! What were those things that swirl around you? Why were you wearing that and where did you get that suit? And lastly how did you managed to cost so much damage?!" Louise demanded and Neah just rolled his eyes. As if on time, the clock in the room struck midnight. Neah smiled at it before turning to face the girls.

" **It looks like my one day freedom is up, Allen will have control soon. Good night, ladies."** Neah smiled and bowed before suddenly the suit, the hat, the shoes and his crane disappeared into dark purple smoke to reveal the usual attire that Allen always wore. His skin returned to their pale colour and his hair returned to their soft and spiky looks. The crosses on his forehead were gone, leaving behind smooth skin. Even his eyes changes from gold to their usual silver.

'Really, Neah? You just have to dump all this trouble on me, don't you?'

' **Why no, Allen~. My one day is up, so it is only natural that you take back control whenever or whatever the situation may be.'** Allen could have sworn that Neah was enjoying this even if they really were in trouble after what the girls just witnessed. Allen thought over his choices and came up with another of his brilliant scheme: lying.

'Neah, I'll get you for this.'

' **Sure, sure. Just hurry up, the girls need help in stopping their staring.'**

Allen sighed audibly then turn to face the girls who were still staring at him, mouth agape. Except for Tabitha. Well, time for his plan to put into action.

He faked his confused gaze around them and looked innocently at Siesta, winking at her for her to play along. He waved his right hand in front of Louise, trying to snap her out of her stare. When she and Zirche did snap out, Louise continued on her bragging.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain yourself, familiar?" Louise demanded while they silently made their way towards the waiting dragon who was ready to take off with its passengers. Neah snorted inside of Allen's mind, clearly disliking Louise's attitude.

Allen looked confusedly before saying, and what he said shocked them. "I apologise, Master. But I do not know what you mean. All I do remembered was that after I have finished washing your laundry, I went back to your room after explaining about Timcanpy and Derf. Then I went back to sleep and that's all. Oh! I do remember bits of me eating breakfast, but I don't remember about lunch though…"

And the all too familiar noise of rumbling that could belong to a huge beast was heard, and Allen smiled sheepishly about it and rubbed the back of his neck. Louise stared again, thinking that all he could think of is food and wonders will the school be able to keep her familiar well fed. Zirche chuckled, finding it amusing that this familiar of her rival is interesting. Concluding that he really does have two personalities, one was like a cold killer while the other was like an innocent child that knows no wrong.

Tabitha was surprisingly convinced, if the human familiar could not remember what happen before then there was no point of further interrogating him. But she kept a close eye on him, just to make sure of things.

Allen smirked, he and Siesta were sitting a bit further at the back of the dragon so the other three girls didn't see it. He will need to keep this up so that no one else will find out about this secret of his. But now he had another problem, someone was able to produce Dark Matter. It may be weak but it is dangerous enough to these mortals, dangerous enough to start another Holy War if they use it to make their soldiers.

"Allen?" Siesta whispered, trying to avoid the other girls know. "Who was that just now that used your body?" Allen thought for a while, maybe he could let her know just one secret. Since Neah don't mind it too, and Allen found himself willing to tell her. And there was only one person other than Mana that made him feel that way: Lenalee.

"His name is Neah Walker, my uncle. That is all you need to know for now, if don't let others know about it." That was his answer and he received a nod from her, considering that she saw the destruction done by his uncle.

' **Why thank you for your compliment, Allen~. It is in my title, after all.'**

'Yeah, and it cause me to be more suspicious than before. By the way, how are we going to find that boss Mott told us about?'

' **It's too weak for us to track it down, we need to wait until something shows up. For now, let us enjoy the peace while we still can.'**

'Hm, you're right. Thanks, uncle.'

They arrived back at the academy without anyone suspecting a thing, other than the storage where Allen had emptied in record time. Zirche and Tabitha both have left for the night and Siesta was greeted by her friends and Marteau, who gave a strong pat on the back to Allen, almost losing his footing.

After retreating back to Louise's room did Allen sit down at his pile of hay tiredly, Derft unsheathed himself and began asking Allen what he had been doing. Louise pay no attention to her familiar's conversation, she was too busy thinking what it was that she had forgotten. Just then there was a knock on the door and came Siesta with her usual maid uniform. She smiled widely with a slight blush at the sight of Allen. Louise got irritated and asked father rudely for her reason to be here. Siesta fiddle a bit before presenting a plate of something that smelled very delicious.

"Ahm,… I want to thank your familiar for rescuing me. If he hadn't came, who knows what Court Mott would do to me and…this is a dish that my grandfather made in my village. Please have it as a gift from me." She said nervously and placed the dish on the table.

Allen had no idea what to say, but his stomach do. What caught him by surprise was the fact that he recognise the smell of it, and then the looks of it. He couldn't help himself as he ate them all in one go, stunning both Siesta and Louise!

"Man, I missed these mitarashi dango so much! Thank you, Siesta." Allen exclaimed happily, looking at her with those cute eyes of his when he smiles. At the moment, Siesta was debating how was it possible for someone to be handsome and cute at the same time. And he was 16. Louise was just wondering how could her familiar be so different at such a short time. This morning he was so scary that all the other teachers and students avoided being with him in the same place, then the incident in Court Mott's mansion with involved him in some noble clothing and strange powers and now this being satisfy with just a strange looking dish and looks really cute just by staring at that face of his. So many questions appear in such a short time! Good thing that Tabitha said that she'll handle the royal messenger's case, with her 'ways' as she put it.

"By the way, Allen. Good luck for the Familiar Exhibition, can't wait to see your act then. Good night." Said Siesta, closing the door softly.

And that was when Louise jumped, the Familiar Exhibition! She completely forgotten about it! And it was going to take place the day after tomorrow, meaning she only had one day to train Allen to do tricks for it. IF she knew any.

"Familiar Exhibition? What is that, Master?" Allen's question brought her back, she turned towards him and started to explain that it was basically an exhibition for second year mages to show off their familiar, and this year the princess of Tristain will be coming to the see the exhibition! It will be an honour for Her Highness to watch their familiars perform tricks, but Louise fear that she might mess this up and further embarrass herself.

"A show? Liked a circus?" The question brought her back to face her familiar. A circus? Why does he sound really excited about it, unless…

"Can you do any trick, familiar?" Now she was really curious to know.

"I was raised in a circus by my adopted father in my early childhood, we were once a travelling circus until he decided that we were better off as a pair of travelling clowns. So yeah, I know tons of tricks. My swordsmanship is pretty decent if not better. But I also play piano and other instruments if you want, throw me any gambling games and I will always win." Allen began chuckling evilly as he stated the last part, and Louise could have sworn that she was devil horns sprouting out of either side of his head along with a very dark aura. But she wasn't paying attention to that, she was too focus on what she will have to ask him to do among the unless list of all the things he could do. And she didn't even know his full potential yet. She couldn't wait to show off how great her familiar is in front of her rival, Zirche and her familiar, Flames. For once, she had something to boost. She chuckled evilly but it was no way near Allen's evil one.

Derf was left wondering was it alright for these two to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The early morning brings a fresh start to all the students of the academy, giving them hope that there will be interesting things that are yet to come. And tomorrow is the Familiar Exhibition, a showcase of the familiars summoned by all the second year students and to witness their performance. The princess of Tristain, Princess Henrielta De Tristain, will be attending the performance. It really is a big event and it made the academy even busier than before. With all the staffs preparing the academy for the princess's arrival today and the exhibition tomorrow, while the Headmaster made sure that everything was sent fit for a princess.

While his assistant was summarizing all the details about the event, Chuchu, his familiar mouse, was almost in range to peek what was forbidden to any perverted men. Luckily for Longueville, the assistant, she almost 'accidently' step on the mouse. While the perverted Osmond and Chuchu were disappointed of not seeing 'it', they were greeted by her 'barely' hidden anger. And so the morning was filled with the routine screaming of an old man who was not out of his young ambition of women's hidden views.

 _ **Moving on…**_

"Yes, familiar. You have to come up with an act by the time I come back from class. I still don't know what you are capable of and you seemed to be very experienced with many things, the decision is yours but I will be a judge of whatever act that you will be putting up." Louise stated while getting ready for class, and when I say 'getting ready', it means Allen helping her getting ready.

"As you wish, Master." The ever so polite Allen answered, already getting the hang of her personality. In his view of things, all he has to do was obey Louise's wishes and he will save his ears from any complains of any minor issues. "But how amazing must it be to impress the princess?"

With all the fidgeting made by Louise, Allen knew that it must be something going on between the two. Of course, Neah shot that thought down as he just reminded Allen that someone like Louise couldn't be friends with a princess, hell, she couldn't even make a decent conversation with Allen without her calling him 'familiar' instead of his name. Allen really had a lot of work cut of for him.

"Something that will win the Exhibition for sure. But be sure to meet me in the Academy Entrance later in the evening. Her Highness will be arriving and I don't want to miss it for the world." Somehow in her tone, Allen and Neah picked up something that they rarely heard from her, a feeling of longing to see a long lost friend. Neah nearly choked in his own laughter about this, Louise? Longing for a friend? She could hardly make a friend with anyone in this academy. Sure Louise and Kirche just 'might' be friends, but it was more like 'rival that came to a truce' kind of thing whenever they were around Allen. Not that Neah was happy about it.

' **Speaking of friends, I bet that Siesta will be waiting to see your performance. I, too, can't wait to see what you will plan for the exhibition.'** His uncle, Neah, said with full of admiration in his nephew. As if hearing the thoughts of the 14th Noah, Timcanpy was flapping its wings in anticipation.

'Stop it, uncle! You're making me nervous. I haven't been performing for a long time now, I may be a bit rusty in some area. Plus, I'm not sure that any of my old tricks will impress the audience. They are magic users, after all…' Allen thought for a while of a good trick, but none seems to be fitting for an audience of students and a princess.

"Familiar! Stop daydreaming and help me with my cloak!" Louise nagged as Allen had apparently stop helping her midway. Well, he was going to have half a day to think of an act and another half to practice after greeting the arriving princess. That will be enough to come up with something. Right?

'Why doesn't anything work in my favor?' Allen had spent the next 2 hours thinking while walking around the grassy field. So far anything that he thought was either too mysterious to be a simply act or too powerful to be ignored. He was just looking for something that will not cause too much suspicion and also make the act worthy for a princess.

Just as he was laying down on the grass and ask Neah for suggestions, Siesta just so happens to pass by. She was so mesmerized by the way Allen shines under the Sun's light that it made him look like an angel. With his white hair and pale skin, anyone could have mistaken him for one. But Siesta knew that not everything was as it seems. From yesterday's experience, something in those golden eyes of his tells her a much more ancient forces were at work and somehow she had accidently stumble upon it. If not for Allen's arrival, she wouldn't be here at the moment to thank him and the other him, according to what he had said yesterday.

" **Thinking about what happened yesterday, little girl?"** The sudden deep voice snapped she out of her thinking. She looked where Allen was a moment ago and meeting her sight was the ashen skinned Allen with wavy hair and golden eyes, except this time he wasn't wearing any Noble clothing. His eyes were filled with amusement with a small hints of boredom, unlike the cold malice that were present in Mott's mansion. She was still troubled about this new person being Allen's uncle.

"Y-yes." Siesta answered rather fearfully, as if she was commanded by a superior being that has more power than any other nobles that she had met. "If I may, Walker sir. But how was it possible for you to live inside of Allen's mind? I couldn't think of any magic spells that allows anyone to transfer their mind into another person's."

Neah was amused with her answer, but he could tolerate that. This human knows her place, good. He likes those kinds. **"Just 'Neah' is fine, little girl. I feel like an old man when someone calls me that."** And Neah could hear Allen snorting in the back of his mind at the implication.

'You are an old man, uncle.'

' **Now that is just mean, Allen. And I am not as old as you think I am.'**

'Really? Because being over 35 plus years before your Awakening sounds old to me.'

' **Let's not let the numbers get the better of us. I may be older than you but I still have the energy of a young cheerful teen!'**

'Gee, I don't know which sentence of yours sounds weird, the part where you claimed yourself as a cheerful teen or that you make yourself sounded immature.'

Siesta was confused when she noticed that Neah had no longer look at her and she notice his face making different expression, it was funny to see the childish smirk and fake innocence on the human familiar's face. For a moment, she had forgotten about the cold and cruel Neah from last night. Then a thought occurred to her, the Familiar Exhibition. Now she understands why Allen was here, he was going to practice for the exhibition. Knowing Louise, she must have left all the responsibility on him.

"So, Neah. What are you or Allen going to perform tomorrow? I bet that it's going to be amazing." Siesta said, with clear curiosity. She was then met with stormy silver eyes, looking at her confusedly before blushing and look away. She thought for a while before she realized it: he hasn't come up with anything yet.

She giggled, Allen can be shy sometimes and it was cute. Thinking of a way to lessen his torture, she asked him to come walk around the ward to see what other students were practicing, maybe it will give him an idea.

"Oh, um…" Allen honestly doesn't know what to say, that idea sounded nice but he was nervous for an entirely different matter. With Timcanpy gone to who-knows-where, he was afraid of getting lost again and being late to meet up with Louise does not sound appealing at all. Neah face-palmed with his nephew's well known sense of directions, it was so bad that sometimes Neah thinks that Allen could get lost even with a help from a map. Noticing his troubled face, Siesta giggled at his nervousness and decided to have a walk with him. Allen's first thought on Siesta's eagerness to help was this: _Yep, so much like Lenalee._

And so the field were filled with second year students training with their familiars to do tricks, some of them seemed impressive while others weren't very good. Except for Tabitha, she was just reading a book while laying on a wall. While walking, Siesta explains about the importance of having Lady Henrietta visiting the academy. Everyone loves her and respected highly of her since the king had passed away, and so everyone would try their hardest to impress the princess. Of course in midway, Kirche had ordered Flame to 'almost' breath fire at Guiche and his familiar, Verdandi. And so Allen concluded that some people had other goals in mind for the exhibition.

"So Allen, have you thought of what to perform?" Allen turned away from the other students and saw Siesta's curious face, for some reasons she looked a lot like Lenalee like that. And with Lenalee, he couldn't say anything disappointing to her. He would always try to find ways to cheer her up, with the 14th Melody whenever they were in the White Ark to get away from the others to have some privacy. Wait, that's it!

"I just might have, Siesta. Thanks a lot. You're a lifesaver." Allen stated with much enthusiasm with a kind smile on his face. Siesta blushed after hearing that statement. She then quickly told him that she had other chores to do and so much work to be done before tomorrow. Before she left, she held onto Allen's hands and Allen looked at her in surprise.

"Allen, I-I do hope that you will have a great time during the exhibition." With that, she left quickly with her face the color of a tomato. Allen was confused with her sudden shyness while Neah just shook his head in dismay.

' **Allen, Allen, Allen. How could you be so clueless with women? You were practically raised by the legendary flirter of all times.'**

'Huh? What do you mean, uncle? What does Master have to do with this?'

'… **never mind.'**

With a plan in mind for the exhibition, Allen ran back to where he hopes will lead him to the Academy Entrance to meet up with Louise. Luckily for him, he has an hour to find the actual direction before the princess actually arrive. What he doesn't know was that he was running further away from where he was supposed to go. Oh how directionally challenged he was.

"Let me get this straight: you practically used almost 2 hours thinking only to come up empty and then wasted about half an hour walking around the academy to clear your head up and then wasted another hour on finding your way here and coincidently came up with an act that you have 'refused' to show me?" If Louise's nagging wasn't enough to sent Neah to irritation, her fuming might just do the job.

"Well, it is…kind of hard with all the displays from the other students…" Allen carefully answered, cautiously not adding the word 'diligently' training their familiars. "Also, it will surprise the judges more just this act remains a secret, even to you too. I promise you, Master. You will not be disappointed." _And also, I don't think you will approve it even if I did show it too you._ He thought secretly.

' **I have no doubt about it.'**

"The princess of the Kingdom of Tristain, Her Royal Highness, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" A loud voice ranged throughout the entrance and in came horses pulling carriages with guards riding horses besides them. What caught Allen's eye was that a pink carriage with unicorns pulling must be the princess's. A maid opened the door of the carriage and first out came what must be the princess's personal maid and then the princess herself. She looked so young with her purple hair and soft kind eyes. Everyone were amazed with the princess's beauty that even Guiche complimented her beauty. Kirche doesn't seemed that impressed, but Allen saw a small hint of jealousy in her eyes when she sees the princess. Tabitha was still the same, reading a really think book while ignoring everything happening around her.

' **She is kind of cute in that outfit, so slim and small. Still developing there but other than that, she's right for the taking ~.'**

Neah sounded cheery about the princess of Tristain, he even commented that she is cute! Allen was left speechless after hearing his uncle's comment, he was just too shock to even bother to pull Timcanpy (who flew in after hearing all the commotion and bit onto Allen's fingers to snap him out of his stupor) away from his hurting fingers.

'Huh!?' That was all Allen could say at the moment. With so many cheering and shouting in the place, his reaction was not noticed by much. Except for Louise who was just by his side.

"Silence, familiar. And know your place, you're only a familiar." She said without looking up at him. Allen glanced down and saw a small smile on her face, thinking that there was definitely something going on between the two. Still, Allen and Neah thought hard on different scenarios on how the two met but came up empty. How was it that Louise was able to meet up with the princess as the princess's royal guards were always by her side, especially that serious looking women that had been glaring at him for some reason.

' **Maybe she's just admiring how the princess is getting all the attention, after all, she doesn't get much from here. That female knight is almost like Kanda in a sense.'**

'Kanda, huh. Yep, she almost got his scowl alright. I just hope that I don't meet the Lavi in this world, I don't think I could keep up with his teasing.'

"What is the matter, Agnes? Is something wrong?" Lady Henrietta asked sweetly, wondering what got her protector in such a tense state.

"Nothing, Your Highness." Agnes Chevalier de Milan, Captain of the musketeers, answered politely while still looking at a strange man hidden in dark hoods and loose clothing that it was hard to make out the man's face. Other than that the man wears white gloves in such a hot weather seems weird, there was a winged and golden golem latching its razor teeth on his fingers. She suspected him to be a mage but his clothing doesn't match the other students' and he was standing rather close to a short student with pink hair. Agnes decided to keep a close eye on this one, he may bring trouble to the safety of the princess.

After the greetings and preparation for the princess, night came quickly as the day went by. The night was cold as the the two moons rise, making everyone just as excited for the next day. With the all the guards scheduled to guard the school and the storage's door was reinforced so that not even a triangle mage can knock it down, everyone felt safe within the school grounds. Except for one. Or two, perhaps three.

' **Allen, are you sure you're going to the right way to the gate? You have been wondering in this hallway for 30 minutes now, and that itself is a sign of you getting lost.'**

'Oh, come on. I can find it on my own. I just can't make one outside and risk discover by both the royal and school guards, I'm suspicious as it is by the way that knight was looking at me.'

' **So you decided to check if that storeroom was used, transfer it to another location and after that you will practice your 'act' in the Ark. Doesn't sound too shady to me.'**

Allen rolled his eyes, still trying to find the right way as Timcanpy flutter around his head lazily. After rounding a corner, he saw a suspicious figure heading towards his direction in a distance. With all the experience of dealing with suspicious people, Allen jumps in and confronted the suspect.

"Who are you and what are you doing here so late at night?" Allen asked with voice of steel, he doesn't take this kind of strangers very likely. The suspect was fidgeting within the hood until in a very timid voice spoke out.

"Uh, I just want to meet a person named Louise de La Valliere. I'm a friend."

Allen took another second to think about it, as the voice sounded like a girl's and unlike any he had heard so far in the academy. So it means that this person was likely not from the academy but also not a threat to Louise as she doesn't hold any aura of ill thoughts. Neah was very curious about the girl's identity but asking it might give her a wrong idea. Timcanpy flew to the stranger's face, then after flashing a mouthful of fangs he flew and landed on her head. Taking Tim's approval as a safe sign, Allen gave a sigh and let down his battle stand.

"Come on, I'll take you to her room. I'm going there anyway. Tim, could you lead me there?"

' **Finally asking for help ~?'**

'Oh quit your trap.' Accidently slipping into his British accent.

' **Going British on your own uncle? You know better to do that, my nephew.'**

The stranger went along, even though she was confused with the expression of the white haired man's face as he followed the strange and small flying golden golem. As they walk, the atmosphere was awkward to both of them. Neither knew what to say to the other, and the silent was killing them both.

"So, um…" Allen decided to try his luck on making a decent conversation before arriving to his master's room, "how did you and Louise became friends?"

"Well, we were childhood friends. We used to play a lot together and keep each other's secret. She is like my best friend." The stranger said with a small smile on her face.

Allen did a double check, did he and Neah heard that right? Best friend? Childhood friend? Keeping secrets? Were they talking about the same Louise here?

"Are you sure that is the same Louise that is attending this very academy? And not another Louise who just so happens to have the same name?" Allen asked just to make sure of some things. "The same one with pink hair and a bit short for her age?"

The stranger looked at him weirdly before nodding. Allen decided to leave it at that, who knows how many surprises he'll find after getting back to the room.

"So how did you know Louise, sir?" The stranger asked innocently at him. Allen thought for a while, the news of him being a familiar to a mage that couldn't cast a single spell successfully will not be a secret for long. And it won't affect anyone since they still don't really know his full powers. So it seemed safe to tell the truth.

"I'm actually her familiar. I just got summoned by her recently. So it came to me as a surprise that she would have a friend that I didn't know about." Keeping a good impression of Louise as her familiar, Allen ignored his uncle's added comments on that statement.

"You're her familiar? That is rather unusual, but I am glad that she has someone else to look after her now." Her answer raised an eyebrow from Allen, something tells him that there was more to it than what was stated in that sentence. "I haven't been able to talk to her in a long time now, I wonder how is she fairing here in the academy."

"Well, quite fine. But do you know why she can't cast a single spell?" It now seems fine to just know more about Louise from this stranger, at least he won't get scolded for being curious.

"Well, I don't really know and it really upsets her family. But that was also the time that I couldn't get to see her anymore because of all that was happening in the cas-I mean home." And now that just seems suspicious to him, Neah wasn't very worry about that though so it makes it even stranger. But he doesn't have to dwell in that thought for long as they just arrived to Louise's door.

Knocking the door and hearing Louise's commanding tone of 'come in', Allen opened the door only for the strange to rush in and hug Louise tightly! Louise was shocked while Allen stood there dumb folded. In his mind, Neah too was shocked. Because when the stranger rushes in, her hood fell off and they saw the purple hair that only belong to one person: Lady Henrietta!

The princess was actually in the room, hugging the daylight of of Louise! As Neah tries to make any sense of this, Allen closes the door quietly after coming in. Taking the only two chairs by the small coffee table, he offered them to his master and the princess of Tristain.

"Louise! How have I missed you so dearly!" The princess cried happily while still hugging the stunned Louise. However, the mage was feeling something entirely different. After being released, she quickly bowed down and greeted the royal princess in a more formal manner that Allen had so far seen done by her.

"Oh, stop with all the formality. We have been friends since we were little girls, haven't we?" Still, Louise would still use formality with her friend, thanking her for those kind words and gratitude.

' **Well, what do you know. They are indeed friends…'**

'Yeah, pretty hard to believe it but it is the truth. Hm, now that I think about it…'

Allen waited until both of the girls calm down and have sat on the chairs that he had prepared for them. They talked for a while until it came to the part as to why the princess wanted to some to watch the Familiar Exhibition on her own, it was so that she could meet Louise face to face.

"So that was why you wanted me to win the exhibition so badly, you wanted to impress you friend." Allen exclaimed rather politely. But of course, with Louise, being polite doesn't spare him from Louise's anger.

"How dare you stand there like an idiot instead of bowing before the princess! You unrespect full mutt!" And it was comical to see Louise trying to make Allen bow down as she wasn't as high as she though she was. Lady Henrietta said that it was fine and wanted Allen to just be at ease with her, she was a really kind girl in Allen's book.

"Please forgive him for his rude behavior, he is so stubborn and doesn't follow orders well." Louise said, still trying to pull Allen's head down as Allen dodge her hands. The princess then complimented Allen for his stubbornness of standing up against Court Mott out of the blue. It got them tensed as this could tied Allen to murder and him being her familiar, she could be punished as well.

"I wanted to meet the one who had put a stop to Mott's suspicious scheme. He had been doing many indecent things to the commoners and collecting strange materials from an unknown collaborator, but that still doesn't get him in trouble and it worries me that something might happen to the all the people of Tristain if Court Mott continues his doing." Lady Henrietta began, "But it also saddens me that he was killed and his body turned to ashes, all the witnesses stated that it was a young noble with a pentagram scar and familiar runes on the left side of his face and white hair with crosses on the forehead that did it. But I don't think that I would find him here looking rather different from their description. And it came to me as a surprise that he is your familiar too, Louise."

Neah was sighing in Allen's mind, he thought of ways to silent the princess of all this new finding and how to erase all the evidences that might lead the palace to them. Allen told Neah that they can't just do that to Louise's friend. Allen thought of ways to confuse the princess that it wasn't even him. Looking at Louise, he knew that Louise still doesn't believe that he simply forgotten all of that.

"Don't worry, there won't be any punishment for that as no one seems to know who was the noble with crosses on their forehead. I personally don't think that you kill him just to get those materials, Allen. There was another witness that stated that all you did was defeat Mott the Wave in a duel to save a maid, that is very noble of you. Although, I do want to know who the real culprit was that did kill him." Lady Henrietta said, calming them down and ease their worries.

"Why aren't you reporting me? For most they would just do it regardless of what the circumstances were, why not you?" Allen asked, feeling that there may be a reason for that. And Neah too began to suspect something was in the princess's mind. Louise just stay out of this as she was confused with the sudden hostility of her familiar.

The princess calmed her senses down, she began to feel the sense bloodlust from the familiar. One wrong word could get her in serious pain, that was what her instincts were telling her. Before she started talking about Mott's case, Allen had been so far kind and polite. But after that, his whole personality changes. His stormy silver eyes changes to molten gold for a second and then there was his creepy smile. Faint crosses appear on his forehead as he stared at the princess, waiting for her answer.

"I don't just accuse of people until I know that full story behind them. I may not know you well, but I do know that you aren't the kind of people that would kill mindlessly." That was her honest answer. Allen stood there for a moment, before bowing down at the princess fully.

"You make a great queen one day, Lady Henrietta. I rarely meet people that think like you, but I am glad that I can make an acquaintance with you, Your Highness." Allen said politely, flashing his warm smile that instantly warms up her cheeks. In his mind however, he decided to play the princess's game. There was already the suspicion of wanting him to uncover more of this strange materials that were Dark Matter. They were not as pure as the ones made by the Noah Clan but close, and so it is likely for any mortals to start another Holy War with these.

"At ease, noble familiar. This is the duty of a royal and nobles to protect those who could not use magic. It did cost a stir in the palace when I told them that further investigations behind Mott's contact were needed but it saves us the trouble to just randomly punish people who had crosses in the kingdom." Said the princess as she went explaining that she would always help Louise whenever she was caught in a bind, as a princess, she has to keep her word. Louise was touched by her words, stating that how she could repay her.

"Oh, Louise. I think that you have summoned a splendid familiar."

"On the contrary, summoning this crude and awful creature is the biggest mistake of my life!"

' **Oh she did NOT just say that!'**

'Uncle, please don't ruin the moment more than what Louise just did.'

Later that night when the princess had to go back to her room, she thanked Louise for the evening of having someone to talk to. She was glad to have her best friend back after so long. Just before she leaves for the night, she looked at Allen with admiration, Allen thought of what to say to the princess but she beat him to it.

"Mister Familiar. Promise that you would do your best tomorrow."

' **So she is wishing you luck. That could count something, Allen. Luck from a princess, you know what I mean?'** If Neah does have a body, Allen could see his eyebrows making those suggestive gestures.

"Well, I do have 'the stage' set up just for you. I can assure you, princess. You will look forward to it." Allen said seducible, earning some red cheeks from the princess. Of course it did not go unnoticed by Louise when she suddenly whipped out a whip and began to chase Allen around the room with it, trying to hit him as hard as she could. Allen being Allen, dodged them all by being flexible and fast.

Lady Henrietta was amused by how they interact. Commenting that freedom is the best treasure after all. That statement was heard by both Allen and Louise, making she confused by it while Allen totally agree the princess. Freedom, it had been a long time since he had his.

Next morning came and the Familiar Exhibition had started, the presentation of this year's familiars of the second years had been quite eventful and all of the students were amazed by Tabitha's familiar, an Infant Wind Dragon named Sylphid. The last one was Louise's turn and it made she nervous. She doesn't know where Allen had gone and Professor Colbert had just announced that her to come on stage.

 _That familiar! Oh, he is so going to get it when I get my hands on him!_ Louise thought as went on stage, embarrassed that she had to be the only one on stage with the whole academy looking at her without her familiar. And he said that he had 'the stage' set up for the princess. As expected, everyone looked at her strangely. Wondering where did her familiar went, they had expected that he would suddenly jumps out of nowhere. _Yeah right. Good for nothing familiar._

"Um, Louise. Where is your familiar?" Colbert asked silently, not to ask it out loud to save some of Louise's dignity.

"Well, my familiar is n-"

"WAIT!" Allen's voice suddenly reached her, stopping her from completing what she was about to say and further complicating the audience. What was towing behind Allen was questionable as it was huge and covered in a thick black cloth. The Princess's musketeers were suspecting something dangerous was inside of it and they circled around Allen and his mysterious object.

"Who are you and what is that things?" As the captain of the musketeers, it is her duty to inspect everything that will concern the princess's safety. Now the whole staffs and audience were looking at them, wondering what the commotion was. Louise was sweating by then, not only did her familiar caught everyone's attention but now if the royal guards were to suspect Allen of anything, it could cost her some trouble.

"I'm Allen Walker, Louise Francoise's familiar. I know that this seems very suspicious but it is for my act, I have spent the entire night working on it and it is very much appreciated if you and your friends do not destroy it. It will ruin my act." Allen answered politely, not very intimated by the guards' hostile stare. Timcanpy was just resting on top of his head, not bothering to help ease the tension.

Agnes and her fellow musketeers were not convinced entirely, they asked around and was confirmed that Allen was indeed Louise's familiar. The questioning took about 15 minutes before Allen was allowed to place the thing onto stage. Just as Agnes was about to inspect the thing under the cloth, Allen stops her.

"Please, miss. This would ruin the surprise that I have planed for everyone. It will be reveal soon so please go back to your seat so that I could start." Allen politely said while ignoring the woman's angry stare.

' **So like that she-male.'**

'Not as much in the stubbornness department.'

' **But I'm surprised that you are going to do this, it has been a while doing it outside the Ark. What changed?'**

'I don't know, but…I got inspired to do it again yesterday. And…I…I want to feel what is was like to play around people again. I miss that, ever since…' As Allen thought about it, the last time was when he and Lenalee were alone in the Ark. She was leaning against him, talking about all the good things that would cheer him up whenever they feel as if the Order were breathing down on their necks. She always knew how to cheer him up, that was her affect on him. Allen missed that. He missed Lenalee and all his other friends.

' **Allen…play it. Play it to your heart's content.'**

Everyone were anxious about what would be reveal underneath the cloth. Allen calmly walks to a side and pulls it off, revealing a beautifully made white piano. The audience were in lost for words, they have never seen such grand piano before. Even the musketeers were surprised, and so was the princess. It was so beautiful as if its very existence was made for perfection.

"Before I start, I would like to say a few things." Allen started, bringing a stunned Louise by his side before guiding her to sit on the bench. "I have been working on this a whole night with all my heart and soul. For the Melody, also known as The Musician's Score, it was composed by a dear brother of my adopted father. I learned it from my adopted father, Mana, when I was still traveling with him. He was very dear to me, and so is this Melody. I used to play it with all my friends and today I would like to share it to all of you, and I hope that you would come to appreciate those you cherish because…" Allen takes a deep breath before continuing, "…you don't know when they are going to disappear from your life."

They don't know why but his speech brought tears to most of the females there. Even some boys shed some tears after hearing this. Backstage, Jean Colbert was trying to keep broken heart together. It was sad to hear this coming from someone so young, the speech itself had its hidden meaning. As he noticed, Allen used passed tense when describing about his life.

Among the staffs, Siesta was wiping her tears which were flowing down freely with a handkerchief. She would have never thought to hear how sad Allen's speech was, she may not know about his past but she will try to bring happiness back to those grey eyes of his.

As the audience quite down, Allen sat beside Louise. Taking few deep breaths, he began to play. The sound of the piano rang through the stage, softly reaching the ears of all those who listens. It was soft and sweet, reminding them of the warmth that they all had felt one point of their lives. After a few notes, Allen began to sing. His voice so soft, like an angel. Matching with the rhythm and the beat of the Melody, he sang for them. For the ones he had missed so much.

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ..._

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you, who was born_

 _Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss._

Everyone were captivated by his singing, the song reminded them so much about the warmth that they shared with their love ones. If one were to pay close attention towards Allen's scar, it had changed into another kind of pattern and his eye was a whole different color. Allen continued, he continues to sing with all the emotion that he had kept in his heart for nearly a century.

 _So the little infant fell into a deep sleep._

 _Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ..._

 _Surfaces numerous of your faces_

 _A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_

 _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you, who was born_

 _Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss._

Nearing the end, almost everyone was crying. They have never heard a piece so emotional as this. Allen played it so beautifully and so angelic. A perfect and innocent being, playing from the high heavens for them. It was so majestic.

 _I will still continue to pray_

 _Please bestow upon this child your love_

 _Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss._

By the end of his performance, everyone rose up and cheered for him. They were moved by him so much that many female students demanded that the familiar Allen has won the exhibition. The judges were tabulating the results and 3 final contestants were able to reach to the finals. They were Tabitha and Sylphid, Kirche and Flame and finally, Louise and Allen.

If anyone was paying attention at the back, they might hear Guiche grumbling about how he and Verdandi were not selected to the finals.

' **Now that's my nephew! I am so proud of you!'** Neah claimed happily as he wiped his tears of joy, imaginably. He wasn't the only one feeling proud, as Allen noted from how Louise was standing beside him. Standing with her head held high, she must be thinking how great it feels to be able to face the others like this. Allen sweat-dropped. Just few days ago, she wasn't nearly a tad proud of having a human familiar.

"At long last, the judges have decided!" Everyone paid close attention to the stage where the finalists and the princess were standing. They wanted to know who won as they waited patiently for the announcement. "And now, the winner for this year's Familiar Exhibition is…" Everyone waited, holding their breaths for the final result.

CRASH!

Of course, something just had to happen. Something huge and loud had just crashed at the side of the academy's vault tower. It was humanoid shaped and made entirely with earth. It punched the side of the tower with strength enough to break an entire castle but not enough to scratch one that was enchanted with seals. On top of it was a person but not just anyone, it was Fouquet the Sculptor!

The academy was in a panic, the guards and musketeers quickly surrounded the princess ad students to protect them. Many of them were led to safer grounds. Old Osmond and Jean Colbert ran to stop the thief from stealing anything from the vault.

In the mist of all the panic, Allen felt a similar but smaller amount of Dark Matter at the same direction as the intruder. Knowing that this may lead him to the source, he jumps down from the stage and ran towards the it with Timcanpy flying close behind.

' **Just our luck, huh. Once we got involved, things started to get interesting.'** Neah chuckled, finding this amusing. Of all the places that trouble finds them, it always had to be somewhere so close to them.

'Yeah, it is getting interesting but if this person has it then what is the connection between the two? They can't just be random people, or everyone that they can get their hands on.'

' **We'll get the answer once we're done with this guy!'**

They got there in time to see the thief on top of the humanoid commanding it to keep hitting until it breaks. Allen was about to stop them when suddenly he remembers something very important.

'Wait! What about Derflinger? We left him back at the room!'

 _ **Back in Louise's room…**_

'Why was I always forgotten by that boy?' Derf thought to himself as he hears the noise outside. Thinking to himself that what will Allen do if he has to use his real powers, well, they will cross that bridge once they got to it.

 _ **Outside…**_

' **No one's around and that guy's not an Akuma. It'll be easy and quick for you to get your answer.'**

Well, he can't argue with that. Not seeing Headmaster Osmond or Professor Colbert anywhere, Allen quickly jumps in and was running vertically towards the thief from the humanoid's foot up.

"Impossible! Golem!" The voice coming from the thief sounded like a women's. The Golem then shook its foot, trying to throw Allen off but he was too fast for that little trick. Allen managed to ran up until he was on top of the head too, facing the thief.

"We can do this the easy way where you can stop destroying the tower and tell me where you got that necklace from…" Allen pointed to the said purple glowing item around the women's neck, "…or we could do this the hard way."

The thief was surprised, no one had managed to figure something was wrong with the gem she had been asked to wear for a while and now this white-haired human teen familiar wanted to know who her collaborator was. This one seemed interesting, especially seeing how his familiar runes were glowing. Just before she could think of a reply, Louise came running towards them and shouting spells to stop her.

"Let my familiar go or I will use Fire Ball on you and your Golem!" Louise shouted as she pointed her wand at the thief. Allen was shocked that Louise would risk her life knowing that she won't be able to cast any spell successfully. Neah just cursed for the stupidity of Louise Francoise. Allen shouted for Louise to run but she won't budge.

Louise mumbled a few words and then pointed her wand and shouted Fire Ball, nothing came out, expectedly. Just before anyone could say anything else, the wall of the tower exploded and crumpled, creating a small hole just for the thief to enter! The thief was astonished by this discovery but didn't stay long to command her Golem to step on Louise. Knowing the familiar will go and save his master, no one will be standing her way of getting what she came here for.

The Golem lifted its foot and positioning it above Louise, Allen shouted for her to run but she was frozen onto the spot by fear. She shook as she doesn't know what else to do as the foot was brought down!

The thief came out with a large case, jumping back on top of the Golem, she commanded it to leave and escape the place. Just when the Golem was able to move, white tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around the limbs of the Golem! Once the smoke clears, a figure in white with a Masquerade-style mask. Wrapping among the living white cloth was Louise, unharmed and surprised. The white tendrils were pulled and the limbs were severed into smaller pieces of dirt.

The thief jumps off of her Golem, thinking of a way to escape with the case. The white being had released Louise and was now walking calming towards her with its pure black and slender left arm. It was more of a claw than an arm, sharp fingers that could cut you with the slightest touch. Headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert just arrived with a few guards and musketeers to arrest the thief.

"Surrender now, Fouquet. You are outnumbered!" A guard shouted as they moved in to arrest her. Just when things looked really bad for her, she held the purple gem close to her mouth and whispered something to it. It faintly glows and then something shot out of it to the sky! When it dimmed, Allen could not believe what he was seeing: a Level 1 Akuma! But it was the same with the ones he had fought for so long as it was not well made and looks like it was rather put together than built. The soul seemed attached rather than chained to the Akuma. Allen doesn't know why but somehow knew that something wasn't right.

"What…what is that thing?" Professor Colbert asked shakily. He had never seen such a monstrosity before. While Fouquet escaped with the case, the guards were left to fend off the monster. I looked at them with its dead eyes and ready its cannons. Allen saw this and knew what would happen if he doesn't act now.

With his Innocence already activated, Allen jumps in front of it and slashed it with his Innocence. It exploded, freeing the soul trapped within it. However, when it exploded he had expected Akuma blood and not human blood spilling out. A human body merged with Akuma parts, it was gruesome to see this but now Allen knew why this felt different from the ones he fought, it was partially human. It disgusted him to know that someone in this world would do such a thing.

Noticing that everyone was still staring at him, Allen knew that he could no longer keep this a secret any longer. He deactivated his Innocence and saw the shock look on everyone's face.

"Familiar, you have some explanation to do." Louise fumed when Allen walks back to her. Allen smiled sheepishly, promising that he would once things settles down.

Things settled fairly well as the headmaster and other staffs of the academy search through the vault and found that the thief had stolen the 'Staff of Destruction'. Students were asked to gather around and stayed where they are until they were told otherwise. Louise and Allen were standing by a wall away from the other students, with Timcanpy on top of Allen's white hair and flashing its rows of sharp teeth to any passing students, they got some privacy.

"It's called Innocence, it merged within the back of my left hand and transformed my entire arm into black. It gets its energy from my body so that is the reason why I have to eat a lot or I'll be weak in battle. As you could see how unusual it looks, I don't use it often." Allen thinks that this explanation was enough to cover up all the others as it will not concern his master. Louise was okay with this, already deeming that her familiar isn't an ordinary human.

"At any case, that was a huge Golem. No doubt about it, she is a triangle class mage." Louise stated, really thinking deep about it. Allen and Neah were paying attention to that, they were thinking the same thing, was Mott a triangle class mage too? Was that the connection? Too much possibility and such a short time. And then there was that Akuma. If it was partially human, that would mean that the soul belongs to the living and it would also mean that whoever made the Akuma would need live subjects to do that. They will have to hurry if they want to prevent another Holy War.

"Thank goodness, I'm so glad that you are safe." The princess ran to where Louise and Allen were, unintentionally stopping Allen's train of thought. Her guards and musketeers were trailing behind her and so was Agnes. Agnes looked at Allen suspiciously before focusing back to the princess.

"Oh, Your Highness." Louise bowed down, apologizing about how she could not stop the thief and that it was her fault that the academy treasure was stolen. Allen felt responsible for it too as he too bowed down with his master. But Lady Henrietta stated that there was nothing Louise could do to stop Fouquet and that it wasn't her fault. Before either could say anything else, the princess was told that she has to return to the palace to give a full report of the incident. She bid farewell to Louise, hugging her and told her to stay safe before boarding her carriage and rode back to the palace. Just before she did, the princess asked Allen as Louise familiar to protect Louise as best as he could. He nodded, promised to do as he was told.

By late evening as the carriages were pulled, everyone from the academy watched as the princess of Tristain leaves to return to the palace. Louise seemed most worried and Allen wonder why.

"I just hope that they don't hold the princess responsible for this." So that was why she was so worried. But to hold the princess responsible for something that the thief caused sounded unfair. "I've been hearing bad rumors about what's going on in the palace, though it does me no good to worry about it." It was strange to see the same Louise feeling sad about a friend, it really changes the way Allen had thought about Louise. And then there was the other thing about the palace, what were the rumors? Were there any relations to the purple crystals similar to Dark Matter? If there was any lead, the palace seems like a good place as any. Allen and Neah will have to be patient until they could get any leads. Right now, they have the thief to deal with.

"Hey, Master? Why didn't you run to safety when I told you to? You could have gotten hurt." Allen wanted to know what Louise really was thinking, he was too far at that time to use his Familiar Rune to know what Louise was thinking then.

"You really are an idiot. A mage who forsaken her familiar is no mage at all." Allen watches her as his cursed eye scanned her for any lies and found none. She was completely honest to him. Allen smiles at her honestly, even thought she was the naïve one she was wise in some aspect. Neah might agree with him if he wasn't stunned by Louise rare moments of her true self.


End file.
